


Professor Layton and His Broken Soul

by elliseleven



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Curious Village Spoilers, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Future Spoilers, Post Lost Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliseleven/pseuds/elliseleven
Summary: After the loss of his sweetheart Claire for the second time and of his apprentice, the Professor closes himself off from the world almost entirely. Flora becomes increasingly worried about her father and writes a letter to Luke to come home straight away. The two friends decide that there is only one way to get the Professor back to normal again: a puzzle.





	1. Heartache Twice Over

"Claire! Wait!" Layton's voice was hoarse from shouting. He couldn't let Claire leave again. He didn't think his heart could take it. "I can't say goodbye again!"

"Hershel..." Her calm voice stopped him in his tracks. He could feel tears forming but he told himself he wouldn't cry in front of her. So what was all this? Surely, it wasn't gentlemanly for him to be yelling like this. He couldn't help it though. He couldn't be on his own again. "I know you'll be strong."

"But-" Hershel tried to protest. After all, he had been strong through so much. He was concerned that this would tip him over the edge and he would break down, fall apart. He loved Claire with every inch of him. She was finally back but now, she had to leave again. He almost considered running to Dimitri to ask him to fix the time machine. He knew that was a lost cause, however. Even so, Claire had already made up her mind. She said she had to pay the price of what she had done ten years ago. Hershel was just going to have to take it lying down. He had never been very good at that.

"Don't doubt yourself, my love. You are so amazingly strong. I've read about the things you got up to while I was gone. How brilliant you were. I know you'll be okay. You have a most wonderful daughter and a loyal apprentice. And you'll always have me."

Hershel was taken aback. He didn't think that Claire was reading up on what he had been doing but didn't ask him in person. Maybe it was for the best. It would hurt even worse if he was able to spend time with her and trick himself into believing things could go back to the way they used to be. "Claire..."

"I'll always be with you." She walked closer to him and Hershel panicked that Claire would walk right through him. She was already fading from him. "In here." She lifted up a pale hand and placed it on his chest, where his heart was beating rapidly from all the emotions he was feeling at once.

Hershel was trying so hard not to cry but he couldn't help himself. Tears leaked from his eyes and he took a shaky breath. "Claire, stay with me."

Claire looked up, shocked. "You know I can't do that, Hershel."

He closed his eyes in defeat. "I know. It was worth trying though, no?"

Claire laughed and Hershel felt a pang of sadness. That was maybe the last time he would hear that laugh and see her smile. "You never know when to give up, do you?"

Layton shook his head. He knew very well that every puzzle has a solution and he always gave it his all until he found it. This puzzle had a solution too but it was one he didn't much like.

"I love you, Hershel. Never forget that."

More tears fell. "I will never forget, my dear. I love you too. With every part of me."

Claire was crying now too. She held him in an embrace and a light started to emit from her. She gasped. "It's happening. I am leaving this place."

"No..." Layton knew there was nothing to be done but he still didn't want to give up. Without thinking, he pulled her into a kiss. He was scared that he would never get to kiss her again.

Claire's lips were slowly feeling softer on his and he knew that she was vanishing. He held onto her tighter and kissed her harder, and Claire did the same. They were both so desperate to stay, but it couldn't last forever.

Soon, Claire was gone and Hershel was grasping into thin air. He stood for a moment, unable to move. Tears fell faster and he fell slowly to the ground like his legs couldn't hold him anymore. He sat with his head in his hands, crying warm tears. He couldn't comprehend this. Claire was gone and she was never coming back. He thought back to ten years ago - the pain he felt after seeing the lab where Claire was once working, smoke billowing out of the shattered window. At least then he had the strength to save one boy from going back into the aftermath for his parents. But even then, he was immensely hurt and wasn't in his right mind. He slapped the young boy... Even after everything that he went through after that. The grief... He still felt enormous guilt at hitting an innocent young boy who was just as hurt as he was. He shouldn't have done that. He cried more thinking of that.

He heard footsteps come up the alleyway. He knew it would be Luke. He told him to stay with Flora and Scotland Yard police. At least he hadn't been here for his and Claire's last moments. He wanted them to be theirs and theirs alone. Besides, Luke had never seen him cry before but it seemed that there is a first time for everything.

"Professor." The familiar voice of his apprentice was enough for Hershel to look up. He looked broken, a hollow shell of the man he once was. He hated that Luke had to see him like this. Luke wanted to ask his mentor if he was alright. However, that barely needed asking once he saw the man's face.

"Luke. Go back to the others. I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"Just go. I'll join you in a minute."

"Um, okay, Professor."

Luke left, worry building up in his chest, to join Flora and the others. Inspector Chelmey and Barton had left now along with Clive, Dimitri, and Bill Hawks. Don Paolo seemed to have left too. Who knows where he is now? It was just Flora left now. She was sitting alone on the bench, swinging her feet back and forth. She looked put out. She must know what the Professor is going through too.

"Hey, Flora. Sorry for leaving you on your own like that."

"It's okay, Luke," Flora smiled. "I know you didn't mean it this time."

"Yeah." Luke nervously tugged at his collar, embarrassed about the time Hershel and Luke ran off on her. It didn't help that she kept bringing it up. "Um, I went to see if the Professor was okay..." He faltered. He couldn't get the image out of his head. He had never seen the Professor look like that before. It almost scared him.

"Mm?" She prompted.

"Well, the Professor isn't doing well. I don't know what happened between him and Claire but he must have taken it badly. He was _crying_ , Flora. I've never seen him cry before."

Flora took a minute to process this. "I haven't either. I feel so bad for him. Losing his girlfriend the first time must have been hard. But the second..."

The conversation stopped abruptly as Luke and Flora noticed the Professor standing above them. He had his top hat covering his eyes, most likely so Flora didn't notice his bloodshot eyes. He seemed to have attempted to wipe away the tears but his cheeks were bright red. Layton tried to smile at them but it was feeble at best. 

"Shall we head home, you two?" His voice was still hoarse from the shouting and crying. He knew Luke and Flora wouldn't be as oblivious as to think everything was fine but he only hoped that they wouldn't ask him any questions. He wouldn't be able to talk about anything like that right now.

"Um, yes, if that's okay with you Professor," Luke said after Flora didn't say anything.

"Yes, let's go."

Luke stayed at Hershel's flat that night as he didn't have the energy to drive all the way to Misthallery. Clark and Brenda were very understanding over the phone and said they would come to get him in the morning. They had to pack and sort everything for their move to America next week, after all. There was only one spare mattress so Luke and Flora were to share a bed. They both thought it would be awkward but they daren't speak their minds in front of the professor.

Hershel barely got to sleep that night. There were so many things unsaid between him and Claire. They had never moved in with each other. They had talked about it a lot but they never made any solid plans. Oh, how he wished he had now. The last few months they were together, Layton had got into Gressenheller as a professor and he was thinking about proposing to Claire. He had saved up to buy a ring and with his new career, he would have the money for a wedding soon enough. But he didn't have the courage to say so. How weak he had been, and all for it to be snatched away from him. He started to sob. How could things have turned this horrible?

He didn't know if it was just the grief but he couldn't stop himself from imagining Claire was right next to him. He could almost feel her breath on his neck, her arm resting on his chest. It felt so real that he couldn't handle it. He jumped out of bed and went downstairs to boil the teapot. Anything to distract him. He could have given himself a puzzle to solve but he didn't feel up to it right now. His brain was hazy and, frankly, he was exhausted. He didn't have the mental energy for a puzzle. He could only just support his own weight standing on his own two feet. He felt possibly worse than he had done ten years ago. At least he only had to go through this heartache once and researching into the explosion kept his mind occupied. Now, he had nothing. Luke was going away to America. Flora was with him, of course, but she had school and homework after then. Hershel would be on his own in the day time with nothing to distract him. He was almost scared at being left with his own thoughts for once. He had sought help last time for his grief about Claire. Therapy helped him a lot but he didn't think he wanted to talk about this again. Besides, he could hardly explain to the therapist especially how hard it was for him. Having to see the love of your life die  _twice._

No, Hershel thought. Claire said I was strong. I can get through this by myself.

So, that's exactly what he tried to do. After he waved goodbye to Luke at the docks, watching the ferry drive away into the horizon, he went back to his apartment with Flora working in the living room. He greeted her as usual and shut himself inside his room. He didn't come out for the rest of the day, even when Flora knocked on his door. She asked him if he was hungry and he said he already ate. By the silence, he knew she didn't quite believe him but she didn't bother him again. He just lay on his bed, stroking the place where Claire could have been if she were alive now and he had been brave enough to ask her to marry him and move in.


	2. Layton's Apprentice Saves The Day!

Two months had gone by and Flora had barely talked to her father in all of that time. Thankfully, he still ate but he did so in silence. Flora sometimes tried to talk to him but he seemed to be in a daze and didn't even hear her speak. Her schoolwork was suffering because she was too preoccupied in lessons to concentrate on the task at hand. The teachers asked her if she was alright and she just said it was "family problems". She didn't want to burden them with what was really happening.

Luke had been writing letters from America asking about the professor and Flora and life in general. He seemed to be having a great time in the States but there seemed to be anxiety in his tone about the professor, which is natural. They both had a very close friendship. The letters are addressed to the professor but he never seemed to want to read them so Flora did so herself. She replied to Luke a few times in a neutral manner. She didn't want to worry him too much. It must be stressful living in a new country; she didn't want to increase his stress levels. A part of her thought that she and the professor could get through this together.

But that was just purely hope. Things were, in fact, getting worse. Layton had taken time off from his teaching. Dean Delmona was suspicious but having learned about his loss, he immediately granted the request. That had been the only time the professor had left the house in months now. Flora had been counting. She thought that it was coming up to 4 months now.

"Professor. Luke has written you another letter. Do you want to read it?" Flora asked with no reply. She tried her hardest not to be frustrated at this but after 4 months, it was getting under her skin. She hates being ignored. "Fine. Just let me know when you want dinner."

She left and sat down in a huff. She knew it wasn't becoming of a lady to get worked up about something like this. It's what her father would say. But he's not exactly here as of now so she let herself feel angry at Layton for ignoring her and read Luke's letter. They've become predictable over the months so he had been sending them less and less frequently. The last letter had been sent a month ago. This letter entailed that he had made some new friends at his school and he was overall having a great time getting used to a new way of living. Everyone was saying what a cute accent he had and so on. He always ended it with: "I wish you and Flora were here though, Professor. That would make it even better. I hope you're doing okay."

Flora laughed, quite cynically. He is doing quite the opposite, she thought.

She couldn't take lying anymore. Her anger towards the professor helping her, she wrote how awfully Hershel was really doing. He barely ate, went outside, or spoke at all. He wasn't going to work anymore. He wasn't even taking care of himself. She was sure he hadn't showered in at least a week. 

She didn't want to have to resort to this but she asked Luke to come back home. She was at her wit's end and she didn't know what to do. She had tried talking to him, tried mentioning therapy (Layton had replied that he had already considered that solution, and when asked what his opinion was, went blank again), tried to get him to walk with her to school, and nothing worked. She had to do something drastic and she was sure Luke would be able to figure something out. Something to get the professor back to normal again. Anything.

"Come on, Luke." Flora muttered to herself when she posted the letter, knowing full well he couldn't hear her. "Help me."

 

\- - - 

 

"Mum! Dad!" Luke suddenly yelled from the sofa in their new apartment. "Flora wrote a new letter!"

"Oh, that's lovely, Luke." Brenda came into the living room from the kitchen when she heard her son. 

"No, it's not!" He quickly explained after seeing his mother's shocked face. "The Professor is really bad. He hasn't left his room in days and he isn't going to the university anymore. Flora sounds like she's so worried about him." 

Luke's parents knew vaguely of the state Hershel was in from what Luke told them on the ferry to America. He didn't want to cause any more stress when they were preparing to move out so he kept it quiet until then. Brenda sighed. "Oh dear. Clark!"

Her husband came quickly to the sound of his name being called. "Yes, dear?"

"Hershel is in a really bad state. Luke was sent a letter from Flora."

Luke explained to his dad and Clark sighed just like his wife had done. "That is bad for Hershel. He is never usually like this. Claire was very special to him. He must not have taken it well."

"Flora's asked me to go back to England."

The sudden outburst from Luke left Brenda and Clark almost speechless. "But- you can't go back on your own! Besides, what about school? Will they even let you have time off?" Clark started but Luke had already thought about this.

"If I say it's a family emergency, they will let me. That's not a lie," Luke added before his parents could interrupt. "It is an emergency if you say that the Professor has never been this depressed before and the Professor  _is_ family, so it is actually a family emergency. And I'll be fine on the ferry. I've been on the way here, after all. What's to say it will be any different on the way back?"

"But Luke..." Brenda was panicking. She couldn't let her child go on his own all the way back to England. "You can't go on your own."

"I've been on much more dangerous adventures with the Professor," Luke said, folding his arms in indignation.

"Yes, with the  _Professor._ Not by yourself." She thought for a moment. "Right. If you want to go back that badly, I'll come with you."

"Oh, you don't need to, Mum-"

"Yes, I do," she snapped. "And you're not changing my mind. Come on, let's call your school and see what they say about letting you have time off."

"Okay..." Her flare-up of anger had scared him slightly but he followed her into the hall anyway where the phone sat.

The phone call didn't take long. As soon as Brenda had uttered the words "family emergency", the staff were more than happy to grant him time off. Luke said he would probably need a month but have two months just to be sure. Brenda didn't quite agree with that and the woman on the phone said six weeks is plenty of time. 

"Six weeks... okay. I can do that," Luke said, more to himself as his mother hung up the phone.

"You better." Brenda was calmer but she still harbored some negativity towards Hershel for making her son worried about him. Of course, she knew that no matter how bad Hershel was, Luke would want to be at his side no matter what. And she couldn't blame Hershel. He was depressed by his girlfriend dying right in front of him only months ago. She could hardly be mad at him for experiencing normal human emotions.

"I'm going to write to Flora. I'll say I'll do it and she can expect me at the harbor in a few days time. It will take a few days for this letter to reach her, after all. Can Flora drive?" He asked, again mostly talking to himself.

"I don't know, Luke. She's old enough though, isn't she?"

"Yes, she's 18. Although, I don't think she has ever learned. She probably hasn't had a chance to think about it, honestly. Her life has been pretty hectic."

Brenda nodded. "How are you going to get back to Hershel's place then?"

Luke remembered that the professor had driven him there when they all left to North America. Surely, he wouldn't be able to rely on him now. He pondered this. "Oh, Rosa!" He had thought of many other names before hers: Emmy, Desmond Sycamore, Inspector Chelmey, Don Paolo... But those were ridiculous. Then he remembered Rosa. They had met only once after Luke had appointed himself as the Professor's apprentice and he had been invited back to Layton's office. She seemed to be the only plausible option and no doubt she was worried about him too.

"Who?"

"She's the Professor's maid. She cleans up his office. He doesn't usually have time to do it himself."

"That sounds like Hershel," she laughed. "I guess she can drive you there then."

"So it's sorted!" Luke had started to feel excited like he was about to go on another adventure with the professor. However, this time it was to save him. "Don't worry, Flora. I'm coming!"


	3. Preparation for the Big Day

Flora and Rosa were waiting impatiently at the docks for Luke and Brenda to arrive, having received Luke's letter only this morning.

"Oh, I hope they arrive soon!" Flora said to Rosa who was looking out to sea almost longingly. She must be worried about the professor too, Flora thought.

"I'm sure they will, Flora. The next ferry is due to arrive any minute now."

So sure enough, both women saw a tiny ship on the horizon slowly getting closer to the harbour. Flora gave a little cheer. She had missed Luke so much and she had been lonely ever since Hershel had isolated himself. Rosa grinned at Flora's reaction. 

When Brenda and Luke disembarked, Flora almost knocked Luke over and gave him the biggest hug she could muster.

"I missed you so much, Luke!"

"Oh, uh, hey, Flora. I missed you too." He was quite taken aback by Flora's embrace but he was grateful for it all the same. It was like he had never left.

"It's great to see you too, Mrs. Triton," Flora added out of politeness once she had let Luke breathe. The two of them have only met a handful of times.

"You too, Flora. Look how much you've grown."

The girl smiled awkwardly, not knowing what to reply, and quickly turned her attention to Luke who was greeting Rosa.

"Thank you so much for meeting me here, Rosa."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, Luke, my dear. I want Hershel to see the light of day as much as you do, believe me."

Luke nodded, determination shown on his face. "I came up with a plan on the way here."

"Oh really? Do tell!" Flora hadn't been this excited in a long time and she was grateful that Luke was here to change that.

"Flora. You're going to be kidnapped-"

"What?!" Flora shouted. "No! Absolutely not! You guys didn't even notice when I was gone before!"

"Don Paolo had a very convincing disguise!" Luke retorted, straightening his cap. "Anyway, you didn't let me finish!"

"Oh." Flora shrunk back into herself. "Sorry, Luke."

"It's okay. Sorry for shouting."

"Me too."

The two friends exchanged meek smiles and Luke continued to explain. "You aren't really going to be kidnapped. We'll just pretend."

"Huh?" Flora furrowed her eyebrows. Brenda and Rosa looked just as confused as Flora did.

"We just want the Professor out of the house. I'm sure we can hoodwink him if we really work hard."

"Is this the same Hershel we're talking about?" Brenda laughed. "I'm sure he will see past your tricks."

"We all know that the Professor hasn't been himself recently. Maybe he will be more susceptible."

"Oh, you little trickster! You're clever though, I'll give you that, Luke."

"Uh, thanks, mum. Anyway... Flora, you will stay in the hotel that my mum is staying in."

"Yep. I'm staying here for a couple of days to make the ferry ride worth it. But I'll arrange it so you can keep staying in my room, Flora. How long will you be, Luke?"

"Oh, I'm sure three days will be more than enough. Maybe less. Once the Professor hears wind of a case, I'm sure he'll solve it no matter his mental state."

"Luke... the man has gone through a heck of a lot recently. Cut him some slack if it takes him a bit longer than usual, won't you?"

Luke pulled the brim over his hat, ashamed. "Yes, of course. I didn't think of that."

"That's alright. Just remember that no one is perfect. Not even the Professor."

He nodded.

"Right. Well, we'd best be off. Good luck, Luke."

"Thanks."

"Good luck, Luke!" Flora copied, smiling. She was hopeful for the first time in a long while.

Luke smiled back, certain that they will succeed. "Thank you, Flora."

With the young ladies gone, Luke turned his attention to the er... older lady. "So first things first, we need to let people in on our plan."

"Who do you have in mind, dear?"

"I'm hoping he will agree to this but I'm thinking Inspector Chelmey and Constable Barton. I'm sure that the Professor will go straight to Scotland Yard to ask about Flora."

Rosa nodded, impressed. "Hershel has brought you up well, I can see."

Luke blushed furiously. He respected the professor a great deal and wanted to be like him so he loved when he got compliments such as this. "Yes, he has."

"I'm sure Chelmey cares about Layton deep down."

"Very deep down," Luke chuckled. "I don't know who else though. Maybe we should keep this on the down low. It would be a bit suspicious if every single member of London knew about Flora's disappearance. Plus, it could be a clue. Like, why didn't this case make the news or the media for example?"

"That makes sense. It would be amusing if you predict exactly how Hershel will think."

"I'd like to think I know him pretty well so I wouldn't be surprised," the boy said in a smug tone, adjusting his cap.

Rosa laughed. "I'm sure you do."

"Anyway, let's get going!"

So Rosa and Luke made their way to Scotland Yard to ask the inspector and the constable a favour.

"You what?" Chelmey barked after Luke had explained the situation. "You're asking me to lie, as a respected member of the police force?"

Luke tugged at his collar nervously. "Well, yes. But it's for a good cause!"

"Um, sir," Barton began. "I would be delighted to help. Professor Layton being indoors all the time can't be good for his health. I would like to see him up and about in all honesty, sir."

"Barton! Let me do the talking!" Chelmey always seemed to be angry at Barton for one little thing or the other. Luke felt sorry for him. He wouldn't much like being constantly yelled at either.

"Thank you, Barton. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Luke made a point of ignoring Chelmey's shouts and turned his attention to Barton to make sure he knew he was being appreciated for once.

"Oh, thank you very much, sir!"

"Huh?" Chelmey started. "Oh, never mind all that. I'll do it."

"Oh, really, Inspector? Thank you!"

"Don't mention it," Chelmey replied gruffly. "Just get out of here before I change my mind."

Luke and Rosa bid a hasty retreat and they were once more out into the fresh air.

"I bet Chelmey just said that because he didn't like being ignored," Luke said with a hint of mischief.

"You might be right there, Luke," Rosa agreed. "I don't like that man very much. Too loud and bossy for my liking."

"I agree," he said timidly like he was afraid Chelmey would hear. "But he is good at his job so..."

"Fair enough." They ended their conversation there.

They both decided to go to Gressenheller because no doubt, Layton would visit the university as he had some acquaintances there he could ask. Luke suggested Dean Delmona to be a useful person to talk to.

"Ah, Luke. How can I help you? How is Hershel?"

Luke explained that the Professor was a little "under the weather" and that he needed the Dean's help with something.

"That sounds a little far-fetched but if it will help bring Hershel back to us then I'll be happy to help."

"Great! Thank you, Dean Delmona." Luke noticed he was quick to oblige, a rather different approach from the inspector. Delmona must really care about Layton. "Do you know anyone else who the Professor normally speaks to here?"

"Ah, I know that Dr Schrader and Hershel are very close. He will definitely be willing to assist you in your plans. Possibly you could talk to Rosetta also. She's very... shall we say, eager to get to know Hershel and would also be willing to help."

Luke gulped. He remembers Rosetta vaguely and he didn't much feel up to talking to her. She seems obsessed with him, to be frank. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

Rosa and Luke manage to find Schrader and Rosetta, both of whom agree very quickly to help Layton. Rosetta asked Luke to put in a good word from her and to remind him that they still hadn't had a study session together in a long time. The way Rosetta said the words "study session" made Luke uncomfortable. He was eager to end that conversation so he left as quickly as he could without seeming too rude.

"That Rosetta girl is very... ah, how should I put this?" Rosa seemed to be searching for a word that would be appropriate to Luke's young ears. "Flirtatious."

"Yes, I agree," Luke mumbled. "I didn't like the way she talked about the Professor."

"Me neither. And after Hershel lost his sweetheart for the second time, no less!"

Luke nodded in agreement but he also wished that Rosa would be quiet. He was anxious enough trying to make sure everything went to plan. She calmed down eventually, fortunately for Luke, so he could begin planning.

"Who will the culprit be?" Luke was muttering to himself. "It has to be someone he already knows, and who I already know otherwise it won't work. Ah!" He stopped walking suddenly and raised his finger.

"What on earth are you blabbering about, Luke? You're so much like Hershel. Just get to the point!"

Luke was smiling to himself. "I've got it! We just need to pretend Don Paolo took her!"

"Who?"

Luke looked puzzled for a moment and then realised that the Professor maybe didn't disclose much about their adventures. "Oh, Don Paolo is the Professor's arch nemesis. You see, he was in love with Claire too and he was jealous of the Professor because he and Claire got together and he swore revenge on him. So it could just be like that. I imagine that Don Paolo is just as upset as the Professor is about all this. Maybe he needs to get it out of his system."

He had almost forgotten completely that Rosa was there so he jumped when she exclaimed, "my goodness! That is a very complicated story you have there."

"Oh, yes." Luke straightened his cap as it had moved when he was startled. "But it could be the very thing that helps us move forward."

"You're right about that, dear. It all makes sense to me."

"Good! Now let's go find the Professor!" Luke, despite the circumstances and that he was about to lie bare-faced to his best friend, was thrilled to meet him. He had deeply missed him while he had been away. 


	4. Seeing the Professor

Luke hesitated at the door of the Professor's flat the next day. He had visited this place only a few times over the years since the Professor always seems to be in his office, working on some project. The Professor has always been passionate about archaeology which Luke admires him for.

"Do you want me to knock, Luke?" Rosa had noticed that Luke looked a little nervous.

"No, I'm fine!" Luke replied defiantly and quickly rapped on the door in an effort to prove he wasn't anxious.

There was silence and there seemed to be no movement behind the door. Luke felt sorry for the Professor, imagining him so depressed that he couldn't even muster up the energy to answer the door. Flora must have done it for him when she was there. Maybe he hadn't even noticed she was missing yet.

Luke decided to knock again and stepped back. "Do you think he'll answer?"

"Probably not," Rosa muttered. She climbed one step up where Luke had been standing and opened the letterbox a fraction. "Hershel Layton! Open this door right now if you know what's good for you! You have to face the world someday!"

Luke was shocked at how harsh Rosa was to the Professor. "Hey, wasn't that a bit too harsh?"

Rosa shrugged. "Sometimes you have to be blunt in order to get things done. Otherwise, he's just going to shut himself in his room forever. Can't have that now, can we?"

"I guess not."

It was quiet between them before they heard footsteps from inside the house. Luke felt a surge of excitement but he tried to keep it under wraps. He was here delivering serious, if fake, news so he couldn't show that he was too happy.

The door creaked open slowly and Luke almost gasped. Rosa didn't hold back and groaned. "Oh, Hershel. Look at the state of you!"

She was right, even if she was being very blunt. The Professor wasn't wearing his usual attire. He was only wearing his orange shirt, which had some stains on it, and black trousers. His coat and top hat must be elsewhere. His hair was messy and looked oily especially where the light hit it. His face was pale but there were patches of red like he had just finished crying. He had dark circles under his eyes and Luke could wager that he hadn't slept properly in a long time. Hershel squinted and blinked rapidly as the morning sun appeared from behind the clouds. He possibly hadn't seen the sun in a while either and Luke and Rosa could see that the house looked very dark. The curtains were probably shut.

Luke threw himself at Layton and wrapped his arms around him. He felt like he could cry. He didn't realise the Professor was in this bad of a state. Rosa gave him a stern look. She understood his predicament, of course, but she hated it when he didn't take care of himself. She hoped that Flora had been keeping the house tidy but she bet that Hershel's room was an absolute tip.

"My boy..." Hershel croaked. It was as if this was the first words he had spoken in days, which may have been true. Flora had stopped speaking to him after a while. Her irritation had slowly been building up and she had been speaking to him less and less as Layton's depression got worse. "What are you doing here?"

Luke was so overwhelmed by seeing the Professor again that he almost forgot why he had come in the first place. "Professor..." He straightened up and wiped his tears away. He noticed that he had left a mark on his shirt. Not that it mattered. "Professor, something awful has happened."

"What is it, Luke?" Hershel stiffened, his brain starting to tick over again. Very slowly at first but it would, of course, take time. This was the first time he had felt anything but grief and despair, and emptiness for months. It felt almost unnatural to be worried about something again.

"Flora... she... she was taken. I don't know by whom or how or what. I just know she's gone."

"Flora..." It took a while for the penny to drop. "She's missing?!"

"Yes. And you would have noticed if you had stepped outside that room of yours," Rosa said in a huff.

"Rosa!" Luke hissed, glaring at the woman.

Rosa couldn't look either man in the eye, realising that was too much. "Sorry, Hershel. I'm just... done with seeing you like this. I really am. I know you've been through a lot and I don't blame you but you're neglecting people who care about you and who I hope you still care about. Luke, Flora, me..."

Hershel stared at Rosa like he had only just noticed she was there. He instinctively reached for the brim of his hat but it wasn't there. He looked to the ground, ashamed. He really had been neglective, hadn't he? "I am sorry, Rosa. I truly am. I'm not in my right mind."

"I know, my dear." She gave a sympathetic smile and hugged him briefly. "Now, come on. Let's go inside. We can talk more about this situation in there."

They took their seats on the sofa and armchair. Hershel would have offered to make tea but he really didn't have the energy so he asked Rosa if she could be so kind as to make it. Knowing that she needed to somehow repay him for how she had spoken to him a few minutes ago, Rosa said yes.

With the teapot and three cups of tea on the table, Luke began to explain what had happened. He essentially had to craft a made-up story about how Flora had supposedly been taken yesterday evening and was now missing. There were times where he thought he was stuck when Hershel asked him questions but he somehow made it through with a lot of improvisation. He said that he had had a threatening phone call from an anonymous caller which he, of course, hadn't but Luke had to come up with a reason as to why he found out so quickly about Flora's disappearance. If he had said he had received a letter, Hershel would have become suspicious. Letters from England to North America take longer to get to their recipient than one day and Luke would also have to travel by ferry. Luke decided that it was tiring to be thinking so much and trying to deflect any suspicion that the Professor might have. Thankfully, he was listening to every word but he didn't seem to be thinking very hard about it all. It wasn't too surprising, given his mental condition.

"I should have communicated with her more," Layton finally said after Luke had finished talking. "We weren't speaking often since... ah, Claire... and perhaps she left the house to get away from me."

Luke panicked. The last thing he had wanted was for the Professor to think it was his fault that Flora was gone. "No! It's not your fault, Professor!"

"How are you to know that, Luke?" He muttered, tears forming in his eyes. Luke quickly passed him a tissue after exchanging a worried glance with Rosa. "You were in America at the time."

Luke didn't have an answer to that. Rosa did, however. "Hershel, I know that Flora still cares about you even if you two aren't speaking to each other. She thinks of you as a father, you know that? She talked to me a lot about you when she visited Gressenheller. You would be teaching and she would come into your office for a while and we would have a lovely cup of tea and a chat."

"Ah yes, I do remember walking in on the two of you sometimes. But that was months ago."

"She's not going to stop loving you in the space of a few weeks, Hershel. That's darn near impossible. Excuse my language."

Luke giggled and even Hershel managed a small smile. She considered that a success. "You're right, Rosa. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now before we go out, I think we need to get a new change of clothes for you, Hershel. And possibly a wash, dear."

Hershel nodded, embarrassed. He never usually let himself become this unkempt. The thought alone of showering was too much for Hershel to think about but it helped him to have someone to hold him accountable. He doubted that Rosa would let him go without showering so he reluctantly agreed. "Of course, Rosa. Would you and Luke mind if I disappeared for a few minutes?"

"That's fine, Hershel. As long as you let me into your room to tidy up."

Layton hesitated. He knew how chaotic it was in there but he couldn't bring himself to tackle it and he knew how Rosa loved to tidy up after him. She may not admit it but the woman felt very satisfied after she had cleaned the Professor's office top to bottom. "Yes, that would be very kind of you."

"I want to help!" Luke said, standing up. 

"Thank you, my boy," Hershel smiled at him and it was a real one this time.

Hershel stood up and disappeared into the bathroom and Luke and Rosa went into Layton's bedroom. It was a fairly small room but it was a mess. The curtains were closed, the drawers in which he kept his clothes and artifacts were all open but most of the things hadn't been moved. This made sense to Luke as he had only ever seen the Professor with one outfit. There were dirty plates and cups on his desk and bedside table. There was paper and books strewn on his bed and the floor, possibly from late nights of reading goodness knows what. The Professor's treasured top hat was on the floor, as there was no room on the bedside table or desk and his coat was laying next to it. Both items of clothing were crumpled as if he hadn't taken care of them. Luke felt a twinge of sadness as he knew now that his hat was tied to Claire and to think he had abandoned it must show how terribly he was coping with all this. All the better that Luke and Rosa were here to help him. 

Rosa tutted. "Honestly! That man!"

Luke frowned. "The Professor has been through a rough time, Rosa."

Rosa sighed. "I know he has, Luke."

They left it at that and set to tidying. Luke opened the curtains which let in a considerable amount of daylight. Rosa gathered up the dirty crockery and took them to the kitchen. She told Luke she would be washing them in the sink and so to carry on tidying the rest. Luke willingly set to work on the other areas, treating it like some sort of puzzle. He found the artifacts that belonged in the drawers and shut all of them, he collected the papers and neatly placed them on his desk which was free of plates now. He made the Professor's bed which was in disarray despite Layton not looking as if he had had sufficient sleep. He picked up the Professor's coat and hung it up on the hook on the inside of the bedroom door and picked up his top hat which he set on the bedside table. He assumed that the place would be dusty too and, now that there was daylight, he could see a layer of dust on the surfaces but he would do that later. They didn't have time as of now. There were more important things to do. He felt pride in what he had done so far though and hoped the Professor would feel the same.

As Luke was about to leave, the Professor walked in wearing a towel around his middle. He started. He must have forgotten Luke was there. "Ah, Luke." Redness crept up his cheeks and Luke quickly looked away.

"Professor, I tidied your room and Rosa is washing the dishes. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it is splendid. Thank you very much, my boy." Hershel was finally looking like his old self. Colour had returned to his face and his hair looked clean. He felt considerably better after a shower and he had made sure to take his time. It was strange for Hershel to feel contented within himself. It was like a foreign emotion after not feeling it for so long but he was grateful he could feel again. "I couldn't have managed that on my own. I feel a lot more revitalised now, however. Thank you for doing this for me, Luke. I shall make sure to thank Rosa too."

"You're welcome, Professor. I'm glad you feel better."

Hershel caught sight of his top hat on his bedside table and sadness welled up inside him again. He tore his eyes away and stumbled on his words. "Ah... if you don't mind, Luke I... I need to get dressed."

"Oh. Of course." His cheeks flushed red and he made a hasty exit from Hershel's bedroom. 

Rosa looked up as Luke came into the kitchen. "Alright, is he?" She asked.

"Yes, he said thank you to both of us for tidying his room and his shower has made him feel a lot better."

"That's great news," Rosa smiled. "I'm glad he's finally getting up and about."

"Me too. Oh." Luke remembered that Layton must have left his dirty clothes in the bathroom. "I should get the Professor's clothes and wash them."

"Yes. Although, we might be away before the washing machine has finished. I'll find a basket we can put them in."

Luke nodded and went to go and fetch the clothes. He picked them up with two fingers, for some reason not quite comfortable with touching them. He assumed that the Professor had been wearing them for quite some time.

Rosa laughed when she saw Luke holding the clothes at arm's length. "I don't blame you, dear." A basket which had some of Flora's clothes in was at Rosa's feet and Luke dropped Hershel's clothes in there too. Rosa made a mental note to visit again tonight to put on a wash if Hershel and Flora weren't feeling up to it. She would have thought they would prefer some quality time together after all this was finished.

Hershel met Rosa and Luke in the living room. The two did think that Hershel looked different from when they first met him in the doorway. He looked more like himself; more optimistic and ready to face any puzzle. 

Luke grinned. "Are you ready to go, Professor?"

"Surely, I should be the one to say that, Luke," Layton winked and all three of them chuckled.

"At least you're back to making jokes again." Rosa said exactly what Luke was thinking. He was over the moon to see the Professor back. Hershel wished he could say the same. There was something in his head telling him that this wasn't normal. That the months of him being a shut-in and constantly wishing Claire back to life was his normal. But Hershel fought back. No, he thought. That's not me. 

"Yes, Rosa. So shall we make headway on this case?"

"Right you are, Professor!" Luke jumped to his feet, ecstatic at how quickly the situation had improved.

Hershel chucked again. "Oh ho ho. You look excited, my boy!"

"I'm just excited to get started!"

Hershel grinned, genuinely happy to see Luke looking so optimistic. He was glad that he wasn't crying anymore over him. That really made him feel worse.

"Let's get going then." Rosa got to her feet, admittedly slower than Luke had done but she could still manage on her own.

"Of course, Rosa. So we're headed to Scotland Yard first, correct?"

"Yep!" Luke was still overexcited to be back solving mysteries with the Professor. "I suspect Inspector Chelmey will know something about it."

"Oh, do you?" He was certain Hershel was just making a joke but Luke was paranoid that he had let something slip.

"Uh... yeah. Well, I think so."

"Come on, you two. What good will this do, standing around chatting, eh?"

Hershel grabbed the brim of his hat in response and he had a sudden rush of determination. He sometimes took wearing his hat for granted but after not wearing it for months, he remembered why he wore it. To memorialise Claire, of course, but also to remind him that, with enough brain power and critical thinking, he could solve any puzzle or mystery that came his way. Claire told him enough times when she was still... alive. It was a reminder of how much she cared about him. 

_"I'll always be with you. In here."_

Claire had told him that in her last moments and he couldn't get her voice out of his head. Despite his moments of optimism just minutes earlier, it came crashing down in a second. Hershel felt tears forming and, without properly excusing himself, he fled to his bedroom. He didn't want to appear weak in front of Luke and Rosa. Not after they thought he was better again. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't keep up his usual positivity. It was too much.

"Professor?" Luke's excitement quickly disappeared. What was wrong with the Professor? He was fine a minute ago. He adjusted his cap with the same determination Hershel had felt. "I'm going to talk to him."

Rosa placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll get through to him. He cares a great deal about you. He really does."

"And I care about him too!"

With that, Luke strode up to the Professor's room with purpose and knocked.


	5. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The puzzles that feature in this chapter and onwards are from the Professor Layton games. None of them are mine. I'm not smart enough to come up with my own puzzles...

He heard a mumble from the Professor which sounded a little like, "I'll be out in a moment," but Luke didn't wait for him to come out, doubting that he actually would.

He opened the door and saw Hershel lying on the bed. He was lying on his side, tears falling onto his pillow. He had taken off his hat again and it was on his bedside table. Luke wondered what had caused this upset.

Hershel didn't seem to notice Luke until he spoke again. "Professor? Are you okay? We can start tomorrow if-"

"No, it's alright, Luke. I just need a moment." Hershel interrupted. Usually, he wouldn't be so rude but he wasn't thinking about being gentlemanly right now.

"What happened? You seemed okay a moment ago."

Hershel sighed. He deduced that Luke wouldn't leave until he had talked. He sat up slowly and patted the space next to him, inviting Luke to join him. He walked forward cautiously like one wrong move could set Hershel off crying again and clambered onto the bed next to him. Layton took a moment to compose himself and wipe away his tears. "I don't expect you to understand this, Luke, but I would be grateful if you could listen."

"Of course. A true gentleman always listens to a friend in need."

Hershel felt immense pride at those words and almost started to cry. He had raised Luke up right, despite him not being his real son. "Of course, my boy." He took a deep breath and started to speak. "As you possibly know already, I have not been coping well with Claire's death." This was the first time he had said those words outright without some hesitation. It almost scared him but he didn't dwell on it. Luke was waiting for him to speak. "My top hat reminds me too much of her. I thought that I could wear it again today and it would give me a new-found confidence. It worked for a short while but, once again, I was reminded of her. Of what she said to me in our last moments together."

"Wh- what did she say, Professor?" Luke knew he was only supposed to listen but he couldn't help himself.

Layton prepared himself. This won't be easy for him to talk about. "She said that she would always be with me. Then, she..." He stopped, tears threatening to fall. The memory was too vivid in his mind. He couldn't handle it. It was too soon.

Luke bit his lip in worry as he saw the Professor start to shake, taking deep breaths to try to calm himself. He had almost forgotten that Luke was there so he jumped a little when Luke placed a hand on the Professor's shaking one that rested on his leg. He met Luke's eyes and felt an intense shame. How good of a role model was he to his apprentice if he couldn't last two minutes before breaking down?

"It's okay, Professor," Luke murmured. Those words immediately calmed the Professor. This would usually happen in reverse. Hershel would soothe Luke if he had a nightmare or was worried over something. But hearing Luke say those words to him gave him the same calming feeling that Luke must get. He started to feel as if everything would be okay again as long as Luke was there. "You don't need to tell me everything. I'm sorry to have asked a question as personal as that."

Hershel smiled, unable to express in words how grateful he was. "It's alright, Luke. You weren't to have known."

They sat in silence for a few moments. The Professor had stopped shaking so Luke put his hand back in his lap. He had been worried that his gesture was too forward but the Professor hadn't moved away so Luke breathed a sigh of relief. He was just happy that the Professor looked better. Hershel turned to look out of the window. If not for anything else, it looked wonderful outside. The sky was a clear blue with white wispy clouds and the sun was shining brightly. He knew he couldn't waste the day inside. Besides, he had to rescue Flora from her corrupt kidnapper.

Hershel realised neither of them had spoken for a while so he decided to press on. "But, as I was saying, I don't feel strong enough yet to be wearing my hat. It has too many painful memories tied to it."

Luke had zoned out for a while, thinking, but was brought back by the Professor's words. He nodded. "Of course, Professor. You can leave it here if you want."

"Thank you for understanding, Luke. I feel slightly less guilty about it now."

"Guilty?" Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes. I feel that if I do not wear my hat, I won't be remembering Claire in the right way but if I do wear it, I am flooded with too many memories that I don't want to relive yet."

Luke thought for a moment about the best thing to say. He wondered how the Professor did it, coming up with all these clever lines. It was difficult. "Claire's love to you was more than just that hat. I know I wasn't born when you were both together but I am sure that you two had very strong feelings for each other."

The Professor nodded, fighting back the oncoming tears. His head was beginning to ache from all of the crying.

Luke continued. "So I don't think she would mind if you weren't wearing the hat."

Hershel suddenly remembered something and laughed despite himself. "When she bought me that hat, I put it on in my office. She told me it suited me and never to take it off."

"Oh." Luke laughed too but, fortunately, the Professor didn't mind. "Well, I'm sure she didn't mean it literally. Right?"

"I suppose not, Luke. However, I did try my hardest to wear it at all times."

"And you definitely succeeded in that!" Luke said triumphantly which received a chortle from Hershel. "So I think you deserve a break. After all, no one has seen your hair before and it's a lovely day outside to get some wind through it."

The absurdity of this comment made Hershel laugh possibly more than was necessary. "You're certainly right there, Luke. Although it may come to a surprise to many residents that I still have hair."

"It's time to prove them wrong then."

"Certainly." He winked. Luke giggled, happy to see this side of the Professor return. Hershel placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, hoping to gain some sincerity back. He was truly grateful to have a friend like him. "Thank you for listening to me, Luke. I appreciate it greatly."

Luke smiled, happy that he had made a difference. "It's no problem, Professor. After all, that's what a gentleman does!"

Hershel laughed. "You're taking my lines, my boy."

"Oops, sorry!"

They both laughed, content in each other's company before they thought it would be best to inform Rosa that they were alright and they were ready to go in search of Flora.

"Where's your hat, Hershel?" Rosa said when Hershel walked out of the room.

"We decided it was time for a break from it," Hershel concluded. "It's about time to feel the breeze through my hair." He couldn't help himself from repeating what Luke had said before.

"It sounds like it's settled then," Rosa grinned. "Let's be off."

\- - -

The three of them walked to Scotland Yard, it being in close proximity to Layton's flat. The first person they met was Constable Colby who runs the entrance to the station. He was a big fan of the Professor's so he was thrilled to meet him.

"Oh, fancy meeting you, Professor!"

Hershel went to tip his hat in response but, having left it at home, he settled with an incline of the head. He wondered how many more times he would embarrass himself like that. "Delighted to see you again, Colby."

"Hang on..." Colby muttered, his eyes falling on the space where Hershel's hat should have been. "Where's your hat?"

"Ah..." Being famous for his top hat, Layton had suspected that he would get asked this question a lot. He hoped it wouldn't be too often. "I left it at home. I wanted a change." There was no use explaining the whole story to him. 

"Right. Anyway, I gotta give you a puzzle before you can come in. I know it'll be a piece of cake but it's our policy, I'm afraid."

"That's no problem, constable. I'll be happy to solve it."

Luke grinned, at the Professor's side. He couldn't wait to see him solve a puzzle again. "You can do it, Professor!"

Hershel looked over at him with a wide smile. "Thank you, Luke."

It was a clock puzzle. The clock face had been cracked but just in a way that the numbers on each side were equal. Layton needed to draw a line on the piece of paper, which Colby just seemed to have at hand at the time, where the clock had split.

Usually, this puzzle would be easy for the brilliant Professor but it took him longer than they all thought it would. Hershel knew that it wouldn't be smooth sailing from here at all, after all he has been through, but he was frustrated with himself nonetheless after taking almost 10 minutes to solve it. His brain was still foggy.

After Hershel had solved it, Colby looked concerned but he decided not to ask about it. "Great puzzle solving, Professor! I assume you wanted to speak to Inspector Chelmey?"

Hershel composed himself, trying to dispel his anger. "Yes, we are."

"Well, he will be upstairs in his office. Just up the stairs."

"Thank you very much, sir." 

Layton inclined his head once more, somewhat missing his top hat, and he, Luke, and Rosa made their way to the stairs. 

Luke knew something was wrong, however. The Professor looked distressed. He could tell from the way he solved the puzzle that he was angry that he hadn't solved it quicker. He tugged at the Professor's sleeve and he halted. Rosa noticed the pair had stopped too and looked quizzically at Luke.

"What is it, Luke?" His voice sounded calm as he turned his attention to his apprentice but Luke still felt like he must address the problem. It might come up again, after all.

"Professor... don't be hard on yourself if you can't solve puzzles like you used to."

Hershel frowned at him, pretending as if this hadn't happened. He didn't want to worry him any more than he already had. "Luke, I did no such thing."

"Don't lie to me, Professor." He said this in a rush, knowing he shouldn't accuse Layton of such things but he felt this to be the case. "I thought you could be honest with me."

Hershel watched as Luke tried to fight back tears. Guilt returned but this time it was because of how he had made Luke feel. "I'm sorry, my boy. It's a habit of mine to... suppress my emotions." He glanced cautiously at Rosa. He had never been this vulnerable in front of her before. She offered him a warm smile with no judgment and he felt like he could continue. "I have a habit of putting other's needs before my own. I am truly sorry, Luke. I will try my best not to lie to you again."

Luke looked up at him, his vision blurred by the tears. "Okay, Professor. But you've also got to tell me that you won't get angry at yourself about puzzle solving. I know you were frustrated. But even you can't be brilliant all the time."

Hershel gave a weak smile. "I suppose you're right there, Luke. I often tell myself that I must perform at my absolute best in times like these. People are counting on me to do so."

"Yeah, that's true but it doesn't matter how long it takes you. Just so long as you get it done in the end."

Hershel was impressed at how wise Luke had become in such a short space of time since they had met each other. "Very wise words, my boy. Thank you for telling me this."

Luke grinned. "You're welcome, Professor! We shouldn't keep Chelmey waiting though." He suddenly remembered that they had come here to speak to the inspector.

"Right you are then, Luke. Let us head on up."


	6. Setting Off

"Good afternoon, Inspector. We have an urgent matter to discuss." Layton began after Chelmey had let them in.

Chelmey glanced at Luke and then back at the Professor. Luke wished he hadn't done that but Hershel didn't seem to notice. "Blimey! Your hair, Layton! I didn't think you had any."

Hershel forced a laugh. It was getting less funny the more people mentioned it. He wished he had changed his mind and had worn his hat. "Yes, I didn't feel like wearing it today."

As Chelmey had been there when Claire talked about the top hat, he knew not to ask any further questions. "Right. So what's this urgent matter?"

Layton explained that Flora had been missing since yesterday and they didn't have many clues.

"Oh yes, of course, I know about that." Another glance at Luke. The boy groaned under his breath. That man isn't the greatest of actors. He could hear Rosa tut beside him, thinking the same. Hershel continued to be oblivious. "It was reported at... around 6 pm yesterday evening."

"Right..." Hershel muttered, thinking. "Who was it who told you?"

Luke hadn't thought about an answer to this question so Chelmey was stumped. He pretended he was trying to remember. "Ah yes! Sorry, I'm still half-asleep. The boy wouldn't give his name but I would guess he was around 17. He had blonde hair and he was wearing just regular clothes. You know, nothing too suspicious."

Luke huffed. That was blatantly a lie. He was surprised that Layton hadn't cottoned on. He gave him the benefit of the doubt, however.

"Okay, thank you for that, Inspector." He was thinking hard. It was taking longer than usual to get into his usual deductive state of mind. "I assume you're on this case too."

Chelmey started. "Oh yes, of course, but we, er... don't have much evidence to go on so it's tricky to know where to start."

"You're quite right, Inspector. Would you give permission to us to start investigating?"

"Oh, certainly! I know you'll figure it out, Layton."

Hershel furrowed his eyebrows. Chelmey usually wasn't this eager for Layton to interfere with what he assumed was police work. Nevertheless, he carried on as if he hadn't noticed a thing. "Thank you again, Inspector. We'll be off now then."

"Good luck, Layton. You too, Luke." He looked over at the boy who awkwardly smiled, wishing he could tell the Inspector not to be so bloody obvious.

As the descended the stairs, Hershel muttered to Luke of his thoughts from before. 

Luke became flustered and tugged at his jumper. "Oh, maybe the Inspector isn't on the ball today. He did say he was half asleep."

Hershel nodded, not quite believing this but thinking it wasn't of much importance. "I suppose you're correct, Luke. I'm thinking next, we should go to Gressenheller University."

"A good plan, Professor." He couldn't believe his luck. He had predicted all the places that they had visited so far as to where the Professor would think to visit. He had only gone to these two places though, not wanting to involve the public too much in his plan for fear of things getting out of hand or random strangers not cooperating with him. He hoped that Hershel didn't decide to visit anywhere else after this.

The first person Hershel went to see was, of course, Dean Delmona. Rosa nudged Luke with a grin. "Good predicting, dear," she whispered to him as Hershel greeted his friend.

Hershel asked a few questions about Flora, which the Dean answered well enough. He said he had seen Flora come into the university on the day before she was kidnapped. Apparently, she had misplaced a notebook and came to check if it was in the Professor's office. Of course, this hadn't happened but that's all Luke could come up with at the time, thinking it would be more suspicious than not if Delmona didn't know anything at all.

Hershel, however, found this a little suspicious. As Flora hadn't had education growing up, she studied at a local secondary school after Hershel had tutored her on the basics at home despite being of age to attend university. Why would she need to come into the university? Misplacing a notebook is common to do but why would she have thought it to be in the Professor's office? Unless she had gone inside without his knowledge. But why would she do that?

Thoughts like this raced through his head and his heart beat rose. His quickening heartbeat reminded him of the same racing thoughts he had at his lowest points. The negative thoughts telling him that he couldn't live a normal life anymore without Claire, that Claire was the only thing that mattered to him and anything else was a waste of his energy, that it was his fault that Claire had died that day, that he didn't deserve to be on this earth anymore with the knowledge of what he had done. All these thoughts started to come back to him. They were almost familiar now but he stopped himself. He was supposed to be focused on getting Flora back. He can't think about this now. There wasn't any time.

"Hershel? Hershel, are you alright?"

The Dean's voice felt faint but he shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. 

"Yes. Sorry, Delmona. I zoned out for a while. What was it you were saying?"

Luke frowned at the Professor. Was he pushing himself too far again? He exchanged worried looks with Rosa.

"I was saying that my granddaughter gave me this puzzle that is really driving me up the wall. Can't you help an old friend out, Hershel?"

"Of course."

The Dean handed him a piece of paper like the constable had done, with a window drawn on and then a page of stickers. They all were peculiar shapes with grids on each and they had tiny apples in each of the squares, all in different places. Hershel read that he needed to put all these stickers in the right spaces on the window so the apples covered every inch of it. He smirked to himself. This should be easy, he thought.

However, much like last time, he couldn't concentrate as well as he used to and he began to feel the familiar anger rise in his chest. Why couldn't he do a simple puzzle such as this? It should be child's play for a man like him.

Luke could once again tell that the Professor was losing his composure and softly placed a hand on his arm. It felt strained but once Layton noticed the hand, he softened. He looked down at Luke and smiled. What would he do without him? "Thank you, my boy," he murmured, hoping the Dean hadn't noticed Layton's change in mood. Delmona had stepped away to give Hershel some thinking time, knowing that he himself preferred if not many people watched him solve a puzzle. Hershel was grateful for that.

Luke smiled back at the Professor. "Take your time, Professor. The Dean won't be mad if you take longer to solve it. We're all very patient people."

"You're right, Luke. Thank you."

"You don't need to keep thanking me, Professor!" Luke gave a small chuckle. "It is my duty as a friend, after all."

Hershel chuckled, warmth replacing the hot feeling of anger that he once felt. Deciding there wasn't much more time to waste, he continued to solve the puzzle. It took him quite a while but instead of getting impatient and irritated, he remembered Luke's words and found the determination to carry on.

He finally solved it and Luke gave a quiet cheer. "Well done, Professor!"

"Thank you, Luke." He would have tipped his hat to the boy but, he quickly remembered and decided a smile would suffice.

Delmona echoed Luke and gratefully took the paper from Layton. "I fear for the day that my granddaughter finds out the great Professor Layton has been solving her puzzles for me all this time."

Hershel chortled. "I don't think she would mind. You care about her a lot, do you not?"

"Of course I do!" The Dean almost sounded offended.

"Well then, in any case, you care enough about her to continue to take on her puzzles even though you are not adept in them yourself." He hoped by saying this that he hadn't offended Delmona once more. It didn't seem to bother him this time. "You want to impress her and you don't want to fail her. She would most likely see the reason behind all this so I do not think there is cause for worry here."

"You're absolutely right, Hershel. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Delmona. Now, if you will excuse us, we will be off to investigate."

"Oh, of course." Delmona stepped back. "Don't let me keep you waiting."

"I hope to see you again soon." The Professor waved to the dean before the three of them turned their backs and headed out of the building.

Hershel stood for a moment, soaking up the sun's rays and feeling a gentle breeze. He smiled. It was nice to be outside again. He forgot how nice it was.

"Luke, Rosa, do you want to take a break? We have been walking for quite some time. Perhaps a cafe?"

Luke always loved food and would have immediately agreed to this but he was worried that the Professor would ask questions in there.

Hershel noticed he was hesitating. "Not hungry, Luke? As I recall, you often jump at the chance to eat."

Luke gave a nervous laugh, knowing he may look suspicious. "Uh, I guess I am a bit hungry. Let's go then. Are you hungry, Rosa?"

"I couldn't say no to a cup of coffee and a slice of cake," she said cheerily.

"Well, it is decided then."

The three of them found a cafe not far from the university, all the while Luke praying that he wouldn't run into trouble. His prayers were in vain, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that I'm writing about a lot of moments with Layton and Luke. I hope it's not too often. I don't know why it would be... But maybe I'm getting carried away. I just love them so much


	7. Overcoming Anxieties

It had been a whole day since Brenda left to go back to America and Flora had stayed in her hotel room since then. She was grateful for Brenda to continue to pay for the next three days of her stay. The reason she had not left her room, however, was that she didn't know anybody around this area and she felt too anxious to try to make a friend.

She sighed. Luke would have no problem with this. He is as chatty as anything and everybody thinks he's adorable. Flora, on the other hand, didn't find herself cute or funny or anything like that. It really hampered her confidence. She wouldn't dare confide in the professor about this though. He always had more important things to worry about and the past few months had been way too hard for him for Flora even to consider telling Layton anything.

Today, however, she decided to face her fears and go down to the hotel lobby. Hopefully she would find someone her age there. She was too nervous to venture outside in case she bumped into Luke, the Professor, and Rosa. It would ruin the whole plan.

She took a deep breath and straightened her dress. She had looked in the mirror several times to make sure she looked presentable. The professor had always told her that first impressions were crucial.

She slowly opened her hotel door and began to make her way downstairs. Her heart was beating fast. What if she couldn't think of what to say? What if she tried to talk to someone and they thought she was weird? 

She tried not to think about that. She was only overthinking this. She will be fine.

After maybe half an hour of sitting on the lobby sofa and no one coming to sit next to her, Flora was contemplating getting up and going back to her room when a girl with long blonde hair sat next to her. She had smiled at her and Flora's heart beat suddenly rose, taken aback by the girl's kindness. This was more than she had expected would happen. She decided to introduce herself, quickly before her anxiety talked her out of it.

"Hi." Her voice was so quiet that she worried that the girl wouldn't hear her but she looked up from her book and said hi back. Despite having jumped the first hurdle, Flora started to get even more anxious. She now had to think of something to keep the conversation going since she had been the one that started it. Oh no, what will I say? Flora thought, panicking. Then she realised, she had a name, didn't she? "I'm Flora," she blurted out possibly louder than she had planned to.

The girl looked slightly shocked at that but she gave a quiet laugh which calmed Flora. At least she wasn't scared of her. "I'm Ava. Nice to meet you, Flora. What brings you here to London?"

Flora stopped. She couldn't explain what she was really doing. It wouldn't be a great first impression. She thought a little, tiny lie wouldn't hurt. Surely this would be their only conversation together. "Oh, I'm just visiting. What about you?"

She hoped that Ava wouldn't ask any more questions after this but she was mistaken. "Where from? I've come from Leicester to visit my family here."

She panicked. She couldn't tell her she was from a town full of robots called St Mystere where the famous Professor Layton saved her from living in a tower for the rest of her life and has now adopted her. That would be crazy and she didn't want Ava to run off. She thought of the first place that came to her head. "Uh, I'm from Misthallery. It's about a half an hour drive from here. I'm visiting friends."

"Oh, cool!" Ava smiled and Flora couldn't help but smile back. She felt calmer by the second, despite having to keep up this lie that she was a normal girl. "I think I've heard of that place. It's the place with the Golden Garden, right? Oh, I've always wanted to go!"

"Yeah, it's so peaceful there." Thankfully, the Professor had once told Flora about how him and Luke met and he mentioned the Golden Garden too in his story. "I've only been a couple of times though. I don't want to ruin the purity by visiting too much, you know?"

"Oh sure. Hey, didn't Professor Layton solve that case? Something about a girl who was ill and needed the garden to get better?"

Flora started, panic rising again. "You know Professor Layton?!"

"Uh, duh, of course I do! Who doesn't?"

"I guess you're right there. Sorry, I just forget that he's so famous sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, nothing!" She didn't want to talk about the Professor too much just in case something slipped out. 

"Okay..." Ava looked disappointed and opened up her book again.

Flora hadn't had many friends in her life time, only some of the robots in St Mystere, Luke, and the Professor. So she was desperate today to keep Ava interested. "What are you reading?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird. Have you heard of it?" Ava looked up, seeming to be interested in Flora's response which boosted her confidence slightly.

"No, I haven't," Flora said which she hoped wasn't suspicious.

"Oh, that's too bad. It's a great book. It won a Pulitzer Prize a few years back."

Flora didn't ask what that was but she assumed it was a very famous award for books like that. "Oh, I might read it then."

"You can borrow my copy when I'm finished reading it."

"Oh," Flora blushed, going quiet again. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm staying here for a couple more days so I'll probably finish it before I have to go back."

"I only have two days here then I'm going back home." This was the truth but Ava didn't need to know Flora's house was only down the street.

"Oh no, that's a shame." Ava sounded genuinely saddened that Flora was leaving so soon. "I guess that'll give me more motivation to finish it, hey?"

Flora laughed. "But you don't need to rush. Take your time."

"I will," Ava smiled. 

After a few moments of silence, Flora couldn't help herself and spoke again. "You have a lovely name, Ava. I don't think I know anyone else with that name."

"God, I'm never going to finish this if you keep blathering on." Seeing Flora's hurt expression, Ava quickly continued, "I'm only joking! Don't worry! But thank you, your name is beautiful too."

The way Ava said that and the way she looked at Flora when she said it made Flora look away, her cheeks flushed again. She couldn't keep eye contact when she was looking at her with such kindness. Such beautiful green eyes...

"Thanks." Flora was almost breathless, taken aback by these feelings she was now experiencing. What were they?

"It's no problem, Flora." Ava giggled and Flora couldn't help but smile too, but she still wasn't brave enough to look at her. "It's such a lovely word to say to. Flora, flora, flora."

Flora giggled too. Ava's beautiful voice saying her name was almost too much for her to take.

"Sorry." Ava seemed to have noticed that Flora was shy once again. "Am I being too much? Sometimes I have that effect on people."

Flora's head shot up. "No, not at all! I'm just shy, that's all."

"Oh, that's okay." Ava's expression, once creased with concern, now softened and Flora stared at her for maybe a second too long before she looked away again.

There was silence again between the two girls which Flora welcomed, partly so she didn't become annoying and partly because she was trying to calm herself down. She was confused at how she felt. She couldn't put her finger on it but all she did know was that she wanted to become Ava's friend.

Ava shut the book a few minutes later, announcing that she was bored. "I can't concentrate for too long," Ava explained. "Especially with someone like you sitting next to me."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Flora laughed nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Sorry, I'm really bad at this. God, this is why I'm single."

"What?" Flora didn't know what 'this' was but she felt as if this was another thing that she should know, so she didn't dare ask.

"It doesn't matter. It's nothing. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

She didn't know why she did it but she shuffled a bit closer to Ava on the sofa. Ava raised her eyebrows. "No, I want to know," Flora said, trying to sound as confident as she could.

"Oh," Ava muttered. "Okay then. I was hoping you would flirt back and then I would ask you on a date and we could go out somewhere." She said this in a low voice, like she was suddenly embarrassed. 

"A date?" Flora was even more confused and she couldn't pretend to understand. She wasn't that good of a liar.

"Wow, have you never been on a date before?"

Flora shook her head.

"I'm surprised," she grinned, unable to stop herself.She apologised immediately afterwards. She was too forward sometimes for her own good. "Hey, why don't we go upstairs and I can explain in private. This isn't really something to talk about in public.

"Oh, um, okay." She knew in past experiences, strangers haven't treated her well even when she didn't go up to hotel rooms with them. But she told herself that Ava was a good person and she wouldn't hurt her.

Ava fell onto the hotel bed and Flora perched on the edge beside her.

"So," Ava began. "I was trying to flirt with you. You know?"

"Uh..." Flora wanted to lie but it might not be as easy to lie about something she knew nothing about. She decided to be honest, partly because she was curious. "No, sorry."

"Geez, Misthallery must be a secluded place."

Flora laughed, nodding and hoping that was sufficient.

"Anyway, flirting is something you do when you like someone and you want to go on a date with them."

"A date?"

Ava put her head in her hands but she was laughing at the same time. "I really have to go back to basics with you, huh? A date is an event where two people, who are potentially interested in each other romantically, go to spend some time together. It could be anywhere: the park, a cafe, a hotel room, you name it."

"So, is this a date now?" Flora asked, suddenly feeling panic.

"No!" Ava quickly reassured her. "Definitely not. I just said it because we were here now and it's just a place many people choose for dates, especially people like me."

"What do you mean people like you?"

Ava took a deep breath. "Um, lesbians. Girls who are attracted to girls."

Flora laughed incredulously and then stopped when she saw Ava's pained reaction. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I wasn't laughing at you! I just never knew that existed."

She shrugged. "I'm not surprised at that one really. A lot of us are too scared to come out and be ourselves."

Flora frowned, feeling bad for Ava. "That sounds awful. I'm so sorry."

Ava smiled kindly at her. "It's fine. I'm used to it. But at least I got to tell you."

Flora smiled back. She was happy that she could relieve her friend's burden just a little. "How... how did you know?"

"It was something I had felt for a very long time. Years, I think. And funnily enough, I stumbled into a gay bar by accident two years ago. There were mostly men in there but I got talking to a couple of women and they helped me realise I was a lesbian." She laughed, blushing. "We didn't make out or anything. We just talked and they asked me questions. Then I had a lightbulb moment, as people say."

Flora was listening to every word. Maybe this is what she was feeling, but she hadn't felt it for years like Ava did so maybe this was all just in her head.

Ava noticed that Flora hadn't spoken yet. "Did you understand? I know it must be a lot to take in."

"Oh." Flora had been deep in thought. "I understood, yes. But I..." She was scared to talk about her feelings as she had barely had enough time to wrap her head around them but she told herself that Ava had been extremely honest with her so it was only fair to be honest with her too. About this at least. "But... I was thinking, maybe that's what I feel too."

Ava's cheeks burned, her confidence faltering. "Oh, r-really?"

"Yeah." Flora was nervous too and looked directly at her hands in her lap. "I don't know though."

"What are you feeling?"

Flora didn't know if she could say what she was thinking but after the lies she had told Ava, she thought she should be honest about this to make up for it. "I feel really shy and nervous but I also feel very talkative, which is strange for me especially for someone I just met."

Ava giggled. "Oh, right. So you think you're attracted to me then, eh?"

Flora nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Well, how about we test out your theory and go on a date? Your first ever date."

Flora laughed and dared to look up at Ava. "Okay, Ava."

Ava smiled. She went to hold Flora's hands but changed her mind, thinking it would be too forward. "Tomorrow then?"

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"A cafe, maybe. What do you think?"

Flora wanted to suggest something else but she wanted to impress Ava and she was also excited to go out with her. She didn't want to mess this up. She will just be careful. "Yeah. That sounds nice."

"Good!" Ava grinned. "Well, I'll pick you up at 11. Is that good with you?"

Flora nodded again and then realised she should probably not overstay her welcome. "I should probably leave. I've stayed long enough as it is."

"Oh, no problem, Flora. You can come back any time," she winked.

Flora didn't completely understand but she pretended as if she did this time and laughed, tired of asking questions and making herself sound stupid.

Ava let Flora out. Flora lingered at the door for a moment, wanting to say something else but she couldn't think of anything so, embarrassed, she fled to her own room.

She closed the door of her hotel room and fell onto the bed, as Ava had done, and groaned. She made a complete fool of herself. How does Ava still want to be her friend after all that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that the relationship between Flora and Ava (my OC) is kind of rushed but I'm meaning to keep this story as a whole quite short. I hope it is still realistic anyhow and you like them. I wrote Ava as quite an openly gay character (but not in public as I don’t think LGBT people were accepted much in the 1960s) since Flora probably doesn't know much about sexuality from growing up in St Mystere and having the Professor as her father. I'm pretty sure that man didn't have "the talk" with her. But anyway, Ava would be able to explain things to her and know what she was talking about which hopefully means it makes sense why Flora questions her sexuality so early on.


	8. Date at a Cafe

Flora smoothed out her dress for the tenth time and was making sure her hair was presentable in the mirror. She had never cared as much about her appearance as this. Her father had always told her “a gentleman or lady must always look their best.” Flora agreed with this for the most part but if she’s only going to school then it doesn’t matter so much. Hershel didn’t need to know that. But today, she was constantly checking how she looked and if her outfit was pretty enough. She thought it must be the nerves but she was also excited too to go out with Ava.

There was a knock on the door and Flora grinned. She had been ready for hours, having not had much sleep the night before.

“Hello,” Ava said. “Are you ready?”

Flora blushed. “Y-yes. Let's go.”

They made their way to the cafe two streets away mostly in silence but sometimes they chatted about trivial things. Ava did most of the talking, of course, but Flora tried her best. Flora was hopeful that the two of them would become closer because of this date.

They both ordered coffees. Flora ordered the same as Ava because she didn't know any of the different types. Ava also had a slice of cake. Flora was too nervous to eat.

“You can try some of mine if you like.”

“Thanks,” Flora smiled.

They continued to talk and Flora became more comfortable the more they talked. Flora hadn't had a friend like this. Luke and Hershel were brilliant to have around but it was a breath of fresh air to take a break from all of that. She was able to just talk like normal girls would. There was the occasional flirting from Ava, which Flora was getting better at recognising but she didn't mind that at all.

She was almost thinking it was too good to be true when she heard three familiar voices enter the cafe.

Flora tried her hardest not to turn round. She couldn't spoil this now. She quickly took out her bow and covered her face as much as possible with her hair and put on her jacket as a precaution. Ava watched her do this but didn't think much of it.

The two girls were sitting near the back of the cafe so she felt slightly safer. She didn’t want to spoil all of Luke's plans.

Layton, Luke, and Rosa had ordered coffees and chose a table near the front of the cafe. Luke also had a slice of cake which he ate quickly. They intended to ask questions to the staff after they had eaten and drunk, needing a rest.

“I'll just nip to the loo if that's alright with you gentleman,” Rosa announces standing up.

“That's alright, Rosa. We'll be here when you get back,” Layton smiled.

Luke followed Rosa walking to the toilets and did a double take. Flora was here. Even with a jacket on and her hair not tied up, he still recognised her. No doubt about it, that was Flora. The Professor was facing away from Flora's table, thankfully but he noticed Luke glancing over his shoulder nervously.

“Are you alright, my boy?” Hershel asked.

“Uh, yes. I'm fine.” He tried so hard not to look over the Professor's shoulder again at Flora but his eyes kept glancing over by accident.

Hershel was puzzled by all this and thought to follow Luke's eyes. He turned round in his seat. He saw a blonde girl with pretty green eyes. They smiled at each other. Ava knew the Professor, of course. His gaze settled on the girl opposite, who had brown hair and a blue jacket.

“Luke?” Hershel turned back to Luke, his brain ticking over for the first time in months.

“Um, yes, Professor?” Luke was panicking by now. His palms were sweaty and he kept having to wipe them on his jumper.

“Do you recognise that jacket that girl is wearing?”

Luke looked over to Flora. The girl opposite was whispering something. “No, I don't think so.” This was a lie. He bought Flora that jacket when he visited Flora and the Professor on a weekend a year ago. She said the blue matched his hat and she had to get it so they would be matching. She hadn't seen her wear it for a while so he was happy to see her wear it now, even if it might be the one thing that ruins Luke's plans.

“Are you sure? I distinctly remember it from somewhere.”

Luke laughed but it came out like a squeak. “I think you're imagining things, Professor.”

Layton gave a stern look. “I am doing no such thing. I remember Flora wearing that jacket… Flora!”

He whipped around and Luke grabbed his arm. He almost knocked his coffee over in the process.

“Luke!” Layton was shocked at Luke's sudden change in behavior. “What has gotten into you?” He was about to turn back around when a familiar voice was shouting across the cafe.

“Professor!”

Luke groaned. It was Rosetta. Hershel looked surprised to see her and attempted a polite greeting even though she looked angry.

“What brings you here, Miss Stone?”

“Don't ‘Miss Stone’ me! What do you think you're playing at?! Don't you care about us at all?”

“Us, Miss Stone?” Hershel hadn't the foggiest idea what Rosetta was talking about. He and Luke hadn't spoken to her today so he couldn't think of how he would have upset her.

“Yes! Us! Delmona told me you came to uni to ask questions but not once did you think of talking to me!”

Luke suddenly remembered that she had been one of the people he had told to lie to the professor about Flora's supposed kidnapping. He had completely forgotten in the excitement of all this. Rosetta must have taken it personally.

“Yes, I admit we only spoke to Dean Delmona. However, I didn't suppose that you knew much about my daughter which is why we didn't think to ask you. My apologies, Miss Stone.” Hershel, despite his calm demeanor, was flustered from Rosetta's anger. He didn't quite know how to deal with it.

“Oh, I know _a lot more_ about your daughter than you think, Professor.”

Luke had to act quick. He was scared that she would let something slip and it would all be over. This isn't how he wants it to end. “Miss Stone.” Luke interrupted quickly. “I think you should take a moment to collect yourself.”

“Collect myself?! Why you little bastard! You were the one who-”

Something in Hershel snapped. Luke had been there for him in the past couple of days like no one else had and ever since they met, he knew they would help each other out when the other was in danger. Layton had protected Luke enough too. To hear someone insulting him like that was too much to bear. “See here, Rosetta!” Hershel stood up, making the mugs wobble on the table.

Luke gasped and so did Rosetta, her anger dissolving. Neither of them had seen the professor this angry. Ava sat with her mouth open, wishing Flora was here to see this.

Layton's face was bright red and his hands were shaking when he pointed. “No one talks about Luke Triton that way. I suggest you leave right now.”

Rosetta was speechless. “Professor I-”

“Now!” He slammed his hands on the table.

Rosetta squeaked and fled from the cafe, tears streaming from her eyes.

Everyone was looking at the professor and Luke now. Luke could hear groups of people muttering but all Layton could hear was ringing in his ears.

Hershel’s voice must have carried far because supposedly the manager of the cafe walked out from the back and ordered them to leave. Hershel made a hurried apology and left quickly, Luke trailing behind him. He had to move quickly as Hershel was walking at breakneck speed. Luke didn't know what had got into him.

“Professor?” Luke panted, running the last few feet to where the professor had sat down on a bench. He could hear him sobbing.

It took a while for Hershel to calm down.

“Professor? What was that all about?”

“Miss Stone insulted you, Luke. Didn't you hear?”

Luke tried to think back to what Rosetta had said. “Oh right, _that_ word. But, Professor, she wasn't thinking clearly. It's okay.”

“No, it's not,” Hershel snapped.

Luke stepped away from him cautiously. It scared him when Layton was angry.

“I'm… sorry, Luke. I didn't mean to shout.”

“It's okay, Professor.”

Luke wasn't sure what to do. His head was still racing with all the things that had happened in the cafe. It was then that Rosa came out of the cafe and strode towards the pair, looking quite angry herself.

“What was that I just heard? Professor Hershel Layton just got kicked out because he shouted at a lady?! Care to explain yourself?”

“Rosa, I-” Hearing it from Rosa, he felt immensely guilty about what a scene he caused. Was he even a gentleman anymore?

“It was my fault,” Luke said confidently. “I butted in when I wasn't supposed to and Rosetta got angry with me and the Professor shouted at her and we got told to leave.”

“My boy…” Layton’s voice was cracking. “Don't say that. It wasn't your fault.”

“Well, it definitely wasn't yours!” Luke was shouting this time and he surprised himself. He didn't realise he was angry about this whole thing until now. He saw Hershel’s pained look and Rosa’s shocked expression and he began to cry.

“Sorry, Professor. I didn’t mean to-”

“Come on now!” The Professor and Luke looked over to Rosa. They had almost forgotten she was there. “There’s no need for all this. Who cares who’s fault this is? It’s all over now and we can’t go back and change anything. Hershel, it was ill-judged of you to shout at Rosetta like that but she shouldn’t have called Luke…” She glanced sideways at the boy.

Luke chortled. “Rosa, I heard what Rosetta said. I was there! You can say it.”

“Oh, alright,” Rosa huffed. “A bastard. And Luke, there is nothing for you to apoligise for. Really, there isn’t. It’s okay to interrupt a lady, no matter what the Professor says.” She smirked at the man and he laughed. “Anyway, you had good reason to. She was about to run her mouth and we all know how that girl can talk,” she winked at Luke and Hershel frowned. What was that about? “You were angry and shouted at the professor which I suppose wasn’t the best decision so maybe you should’ve said sorry. Which you did so it’s all sorted now and we can move on.”

Hershel smiled and stood up. “Very well said, Rosa. Let’s get going. To where, I am not sure, but we can have a wander for now. It’s such a lovely day.

When Layton was out of earshot, Rosa muttered to Luke, “I saw Flora in the loos. I talked to her about what she was doing there, almost ruining our plans. She said she’d made a new friend.”

“Oh. Do we know her?”

“No, she’s from Leicester, apparently. They’re staying at the same hotel. Then this girl walked in with blonde hair and green eyes.”

“Oh, I saw her,” Luke said. “She was sitting with Flora.”

“Oh, yes, that would make sense. Well, I was talking to them for a minute. Flora just said I was a friend of her father’s. No more than that. I was going to say more when I heard Hershel shouting. He sounded furious. It honestly scared me. It took me a few seconds to meet you. I’m getting old, dear.” She laughed. Luke kept silent to be polite. “Then you two were gone.”

“Yep. Well, at least the Professor didn’t see Flora.”

“Yes, that must have been a very lucky coincidence.”

“Definitely.”

Hershel had stopped walking to wait for Rosa and Luke. He chuckled. “Having a chat, are we?”

“Oh, yeah,” Luke began nervously. “We were, um…”

“I was really looking forward to a cake from there,” Rosa said, which was true. She knew how Hershel could get when he was on a case. Often, he wouldn’t eat enough and it showed today. Not that he had been eating sufficiently these past few months either. She suddenly noticed he had got thinner.

“We could go there again with Flora once we’ve all figured this out.” Layton seemed to have forgotten that he had actually seen Flora there, what with all the commotion that had happened.

“Yes, of course,” Luke smiled.

“Well, if that was all, let us be off.”

Hershel led the way but he didn’t know quite where he was going or what he was to do. He just hoped he would think of something soon.


	9. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting that Layton doesn’t wear his hat through his whole story. I keep picturing him with his hat. It’s so ingrained into my memory by now.

Flora looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, her heart pounding. She was so close to ruining everything but got lucky at the last second. At least she was safe here. The Professor would definitely not come in here.

She heard a cubicle door open. It was Rosa. They stared at each other for a moment before Rosa spoke.

“Flora! What are you doing here?! Aren't you meant to be at the hotel?”

“Yes, I was. I'm sorry but I- I met someone and we went here together.”

“A friend?”

“I guess you could say that,” Flora smiled. “Anyway, Dad almost noticed me. It was close.”

“You need to be more careful, Flora!”

“Sorry,” she repeated.

Rosa decided to go easy on her. It can't be easy being left alone. “It’s okay, dear.”

Someone else came through the door at that moment. Flora looked around sharply, her eyes wide.

“Hey. Relax, it's only me.” Flora smiled. It was only Ava.

“Hey.” She turned to Rosa. “Rosa, this is the friend I was talking about.”

“Nice to meet you.” Rosa smiled at Ava. Ava returned it.

“She's a friend of my dad's.”

Ava smiled even though Flora hadn't explained who that was yet. She felt as if this needed to be a private moment.

There was silence before Rosa made her way to the sink. “I guess you two want to be left alone.”

Flora laughed. “Thank you, Rosa.”

Once Rosa had washed her hands and left the bathroom, Ava turned to Flora.

“Who is your father? You never said.”

Flora hesitated. She could either lie again or tell the whole truth this time and risk Ava never wanting to be with her again. But as her father said, the truth was the most important. He also said “a gentleman should never hurt a lady's feelings” but she felt like that didn’t apply to her as she was a lady herself and she had hurt her own feeling by lying to Ava who was someone she had grown close to in an extremely short space of time.

She took a deep breath. “Before I say anything, I must apologise. I've lied to you.”

Ava started, feeling slightly betrayed. “Flora, why would you do that?”

“I'll explain and hopefully you will see that I had a valid reason.”

Ava nodded reluctantly and Flora started to talk. She told Ava everything: about her biological father, where she truly was born and raised, how her neighbours were all robots, how Layton saved her and adopted her shortly after. She finally got up to the present day where she was pretending to be kidnapped in order to bring her father out from the depths of his depression from losing his girlfriend for the second time.

Flora left a gap after this. She knew this would be a lot to take in for her friend.

After a while, Ava spoke. “Wow… that's a lot. I couldn't even imagine how hard that must be on you.”

Flora didn’t like admitting it. She knew that the Professor and Luke saw her as weak and a burden to them when they took on a case but she had her problems too. She felt lonely an awful lot when the two men left her behind and she found it difficult to make friends. It was far too easy to get along with St Mystere's residents as they were robots and designed to be perfect in every way. Flora realised quickly that humans were far more complex than this which resulted in the social anxiety that she still deals with. She was surprised that she got this far with Ava.

“Yes,” Flora said meekly. “That's a long story too.”

“Another time then,” Ava smiled, taking Flora’s hands. “I really appreciate you telling me this. It must take a lot of bravery to be vulnerable about that.”

Flora grinned despite herself. She had never been called brave before. “I guess so.”

“I'm assuming you didn’t tell me before because you were worried you would scare me away?” Flora nodded and Ava laughed. “I would have been too. I'm not sure how I would have reacted if you had told me when we first met but I am definitely not leaving you now. Yeah, it's only been two days but from what I know about you, you seem like a great person and I would love to get to know you better.”

Flora was almost speechless. She would have never expected this. It was almost foreign to her that anyone else other than the Professor and Luke would care about her so much. “Ava, I don't know what to say.”

She smiled and kissed Flora on the cheek tentatively. Despite her confidence and flirting, she wouldn't throw herself at Flora if she had moved away. That wouldn't be right. But thankfully, Flora accepted it. “You don't have to say anything, Flora.”

“Ava…” There were butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks were reddening once more.

“Thank you for telling me all this.”

“You’re welcome.” Flora had gone shy again.

Ava giggled. “No need to be shy!”

Flora laughed too and suddenly remembered about the Professor. “I’m worried he’s still out there.”

Ava understood. “I could check for you if you like. Professor Layton doesn’t know about me yet.”

“Please…”

Ava poked her head through the doorway and gave Flora a thumbs up. “He’s gone. But, just in case we meet him on the street, we should be careful.”

“Of course.”

“And you know just taking your hair down and putting a jacket over your dress didn’t help at all.” Ava raised her eyebrows.

“I panicked, okay?! I didn’t think he would be here and I didn’t have anything else with me.”

“Well, it’ll be fine as long as we make a beeline straight to the hotel.”

Flora trusted Ava to keep her hidden from the Professor. She felt like she could trust her with anything now. It was strange thinking about how little time they had spent together up until now. “Okay, Ava.”

The two girls kept their faces down and, fortunately, the hotel was a short distance away so they made it. Maybe Layton, Luke, and Rosa had gone somewhere else to find clues.

“Are you sure you know where you’re going, Professor?” Luke had refrained from asking this since they started walking aimlessly. He thought it would be rude but after feeling like they had walked the same street several times with no lead, he couldn’t help himself.

“I’ll admit it, my boy. I don’t. I had hoped I would find a clue somewhere relating to Flora’s disappearance but I really haven’t found much.”

“Maybe they’re just a genius and cover their tracks really well. Don Paolo was like that, wouldn’t you agree?” Maybe this could have been phrased in a less obvious fashion but Luke was running out of ideas. He wanted the Professor to solve it soon otherwise he might start to spiral if he blamed himself for not solving the mystery.

“I did suspect him for a while, Luke. He was very quick-witted and sharp in that respect. However, we have become close friends since Claire’s… death.” It continues to pain him even thinking about it. “I truly doubt that he would attack me in this way. He has no motive.”

Luke panicked. If it couldn’t be Don Paolo, then who could it be? “But, you can’t rule him out so soon, Professor.”

“Why would that be, Luke?”

Luke wished the Professor wouldn’t look at him like that. His palms started sweating again and he couldn’t look the Professor in the eye. He must suspect him by now. “I- uh…”

“Luke.” Hershel bent down and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You’ve been acting strange recently. Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Yes, everything’s fine, Professor.” He tried to sound calm and confident but his voice was shaking. If he finally figured out it was all a trick, what would the Professor think of him? He hadn’t wanted to think about it at the start, knowing it was with good intentions, but now that the solution was so close, he had no choice now.

“Are you sure, Luke?”

He didn’t want to lie to the Professor, of course, but he also didn’t want him to be angry. He had a dilemma on his hands and one he had to think of fast. “No.”

Hershel smirked and Luke looked at him, confused. “Professor?”

“I realised quite early that there wasn’t much to go on here. At first, it perplexed me. I wasn’t sure what to make of it all. Flora suddenly disappears without a trace. Yes, she doesn’t put up much of a struggle when she has been kidnapped in the past, bless her, but there was no sign of a break-in or moved furniture anywhere in the house.”

Luke had completely missed this, focused only on informing certain members of the public that were the Professor’s acquaintances and thinking of the more minor details like how he received the information that Flora was missing. “Uh, maybe she wasn’t kidnapped at your flat.” He was really grasping at straws now. “Maybe it was at Gressenheller or in the street?”

Hershel laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation. “Then surely someone would have seen something and reported it to the police department? Inspector Chelmey didn’t mention anything about witnesses. He barely had a handle on the case himself. Don’t you find that odd, my boy?”

Luke was at a loss for words. It was over.

Hershel straightened up and dusted his coat off. It was time to put an end to this charade. He began to pace, as he usually does in these situations. It helps him think.

“I, for one, believe that this clears the air around who is the true culprit.”

Luke and Rosa exchanged worried glances. He’d figured it out already. Both of them, however, are relieved to see the Professor back to himself. This is the first time he has truly felt happiness in a long, long time.

“Is that so, Professor?” Luke’s shaky voice piped up.

Layton swiveled around on his heel, smirking. “It very much does, Luke.”

He knew that Luke was feeling under pressure but Hershel couldn’t help himself. He loved a bit of drama to wrap things up.

“And I think the both of you know who this is too.”

“If you think I’m involved in this, you have another thing coming!” Rosa raised her voice but she knew that she was lying. It stumped her why she was still continuing to pretend that she was clueless about this. Hershel clearly knew it was Luke by now.

Hershel chuckled. “Rosa, my dear. It does not do good for a lady to tell lies.”

Rosa was taken aback. Where had this confidence come from? She doesn’t recall the Professor ever speaking badly about women before. Technically, this wasn’t an insult but it was bad coming from him. Maybe his gentlemanliness was taking a back seat for now which Rosa decided was a good thing as sometimes, it hampered him.

The Professor had noticed a change in himself but, for once, it didn’t bother him. He was having fun with this and he wasn’t going to apologise for this. Maybe this had come from raising his voice at Rosetta. He had surprised himself with that but it made him realise that not all of his gentlemanly pursuits - one being treating ladies with respect and courteousness, no matter what - were beneficial to himself or other people. No matter their gender, people shouldn’t get away with insulting children.

“There is possibly no need for a grand reveal but I will do one regardless. I enjoy them if I say so myself.”

Despite how nervous he was, Luke giggled. He knew the Professor secretly enjoyed pointing his finger at the culprit. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be pointed at though.

“So, without further ado, the true culprit in all this…” Hershel stopped in his tracks, his back facing his two companions. He readied himself, spun on his feet and pointed with as much gusto as he could muster. “Is you, Luke!”

It was as if time stopped for a moment. Luke was starting to tremble under the intense gaze of the Professor and Rosa was staring at the man too. She knew they would both be questioned as to why they had done such a thing. She just hoped that they could convince him that they did it because they cared immensely for him.

Hershel was breathing heavily. He hadn’t done this in a while and every day he was getting older. This exposing business took more energy than he remembered.

Finally, his breathing returned to normal and he gestured to his friends. “Let’s go and find a place we can chat. Does that sound alright?”

“Yes,” Luke mumbled. “But don’t we need to find Flora?”

“Of course.” He had temporarily forgotten after the excitement of solving the puzzle. “Would you care to lead me to her, Luke?”

Luke nodded, feeling like a schoolboy who had just got scolded by their teacher. It is very fitting as Hershel is a teacher himself after all. They walked in a group, silent until they reached the hotel where Brenda told Luke she was staying for a couple of days with Flora.

“Hi,” Luke greeted the receptionist shyly.

“Hello, young man,” the woman smiled in a friendly manner. “How can I help you today?”

“Can you let my friend know that we’re here? Her name is Flora Reinhold.”

“Sure. I’ll just ring her and let her know.”

As the lady talked to Flora on the phone, the Professor muttered to Rosa, “So you knew about all this?”

“Yes,” she admitted. “I was an accomplice. I drove Luke back from the harbor when he arrived.”

Layton grinned. “I see. So, I was the only person who didn’t know about this.”

Luke’s cheeks burned red. “My parents knew too. They said I could come to England to help you.”

“Help me, my boy?”

The receptionist put down the phone and said that Flora would be down in a moment.

“I’ll tell you later,” Luke said.

Hershel nodded and then acknowledged the receptionist. “Thank you, miss.”

“You’re very welcome, Professor,” she giggled.

They moved away from the desk and took a seat on the sofa that sat by the hotel door.

Rosa wanted to make a comment about how the receptionist had taken a shine to the Professor but decided against it as it may be too soon after the loss of Claire.

Layton saw Flora walk into the lobby and he had to stop himself from crying. For the past two days, he had thought he had failed her and let her get taken away. But here she was, safe and sound.

“Flora!” Hershel stood up and walked over to her, enveloping her in a tight embrace.

“Papa!” Flora grinned, tears spilling over, accepting her father's hug gratefully. She had missed him.

Luke and Rosa watched with teary eyes as father and daughter shared a moment.

Once Flora had reassured Hershel that she was okay, she turned to Luke. “Sorry about the cafe thing. I just had finally made a friend and I-”

“It’s okay.” Luke waved away her apology. “I'm sure the Professor forgot all about it after our encounter with Rosetta.”

Hershel tilted his head to the side, that sentence piquing his interest. “Was that also a setup?”

“Oh, no,” Luke laughed. “I didn't plan that, believe it or not.”

“Well, it was a very lucky coincidence.”

“You got that right, Professor.”

“So, how about we all head back home and we can finally settle this mystery?”

Flora hesitated. “Luke's mum has still paid for one more day for this hotel and… I want to spend some more time with my friend too.”

“Seems like quite a friend you have,” Luke smirked and Flora blushed.

“I'm sure that will be alright. You do not have to stay overnight. We can take you back to the hotel after we've talked.”

Flora nodded. “Sure! Let me just tell Ava that I'm leaving.”

As the three watched Flora run up the corridor, Rosa chuckled. She knew she shouldn't say it out loud but she had a feeling that this girl, Ava, was more to Flora than what she was letting on.

Hershel noticed Rosa's reaction and he began to ponder the same thought. He had no problem with this but he had a hard time believing it as Flora had never told him anything about her liking women before.

“Right, let's go!” Flora seemed to be in a much better mood. Maybe it was the combination of having both Ava and her father in her life again.

“Yes, let's.” Layton smiled down at his daughter and they all made their way out into the brilliant sunshine, happy to be back together again as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is “it is time to put an end to this charade” a quote from Professor Layton? I wrote it off the top of my head but it sounds a lot like something one of the characters would say in the game but I can’t think of where from. I tried googling it but it didn’t help. It’s gonna get on my nerves so please tell me who says it if you know. I feel like it’s either Descole or Clive… I don’t know aaaaa


	10. Every Puzzle Has An Answer

Once Rosa had made tea for them all, they settled down in Layton’s living room and the Professor began speaking.

“So, from my understanding, all this was fake.”

Luke nodded guiltily and Flora looked the same, even though she knew it wasn’t her fault. She was merely a pawn in this.

“Luke, were you the leader in this fake capture?” Hershel turned to the boy and he gulped.

“Um, yes, Professor. I’m sorry, we… we didn’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean, my boy?”

Flora frowned. He really didn’t know, huh? “Professor…”

“What is it, my dear?”

“Well, you see…” Flora faltered. It seemed like neither Luke or Flora knew how to talk about this.

Rosa sighed. “We were all worried about you, Hershel. Really worried. You thought we would just forget that you were depressed for months on end?”

Hershel sighed, wishing he had his hat to hide behind. But he can’t hide any longer. He must face his demons. “Rosa, always getting straight to the point as usual.”

Rosa gave the man a stern look. “Don’t change the subject. You need to own up to this eventually.”

“Yes,” Layton muttered. “You are right, Rosa.”

Luke and Flora exchanged worried looks. The Professor was shrinking back to his depressed state again, being forced to think about the past.

“Rosa.” Luke turned to the woman, suddenly feeling quite confident in himself. “The Professor clearly isn’t ready for this yet. Can we just give him a break?”

Rosa’s expression remained stiff. She didn’t agree with this idea but seeing Luke’s face, she had to let him have this. “Fine. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

“What’s wrong with Rosa?” Flora whispered to Luke as Rosa stalked off. She hid it from the rest but she was crying.

“I think she is just worried about the professor and she wants him to get better straight away. And then she becomes frustrated when he doesn't.”

Hershel looked up, sadness on his face again. “I think so too, Luke. I wish I didn’t have to disappoint her like this.”

“Papa…” Flora got up from her chair and sat next to her father. “She doesn’t understand but losing someone takes time. I still miss my dad so much…”

He looked across at her. He sometimes forgot that Flora had lost someone, just as he had.

She continued. “It’s okay if it takes longer than you want it to. But talking to someone helps, trust me. It helped to be able to talk to you at the start if you remember. Of course, I talked about dad less over the years and it still hurts to not have him around but time heals things.”

“But-” Hershel started but Flora interrupted him. He was surprised as she had never done that before but he listened to what she had to say anyway.

“It does. You have to believe me, Papa. You’ll never forget her or the memories you shared and maybe you’ll never get over her death.” Flora stopped when she saw Hershel beginning to cry. She passed him a tissue and placed a hand on his shoulder like he did to her when she was upset.

“Thank you, Flora,” The Professor chuckled quietly.

“Is this too much? I can stop if it’s making you upset.”

“No, this is helping me. Thank you.”

Flora smiled. “Alright then. You might never get over her but it’ll become easier with time and you’ll be able to go outside again and do what you love in your job and everyday life. I think Claire would want that.”

Layton smiled back at her. She really is an intelligent young woman. Sometimes he feels as if he doesn’t give her enough credit. “I think she would too. Thank you, Flora.”

Flora giggled. “Stop thanking me! I know you would do the same for me.”

Layton nodded, not able to speak because he was crying again. He pulled his daughter into a hug, feeling so grateful to have her in his life.

Luke sniffed, watching them with tears in his eyes too. He was happy for both of them.

Rosa was watching from the kitchen, a smile on her face.

“We care about you, Professor. That's why we did all this.”

Hershel parted from Flora’s embrace and turned to Luke. “I know, my boy. You would never do something to hurt me intentionally.”

Luke began to sob, covering his face with his hands. Rosa walked forward a few steps from the doorway then stopped, not knowing what to do. Hershel and Flora stared at Luke, frozen. They hadn't expected Luke to cry like that.

Through choked sobs, Luke said, “I was scared you would be angry at me, Professor. I thought you would hate me because I made you think you abandoned Flora and you went on this wild goose chase for nothing. But I was panicking and this was the only solution that made sense to me. I'm- I'm so sorry…”

Hershel didn't know what to say. He hadn't once thought to be angry at what Luke did. He was confused before but he quickly deduced that it was because of familial love. He had presumed that Luke knew he had figured this out already. He stood up from the sofa and walked cautiously over to his apprentice. He crouched in front of him and waited for him to stop crying.

He finally did and he looked up at the Professor who was smiling.

“I was never angry with you, Luke. I always knew you did this because you care about me, maybe more than I let myself believe.”

Luke sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. “Really?”

Layton tried to ignore this; it wasn't the time to be scolding him for ungentlemanly behaviour. But, when he thought about it, why does it matter if Luke is a perfect gentleman or not? As long as he is as kind and caring as he already is, what's the issue with forgoing the use of a tissue every now and again?

“Of course. I could never be angry with you, my boy.”

“Promise?” He knew this was true but he couldn't help but doubt himself sometimes.

“I promise, Luke. A gentleman never breaks his promise.”

Apart from that one time you broke your promise to me and left me alone after I made you sandwiches, Flora thought. However, she decided to keep that to herself this once. Even she knew when it was the wrong time to bring up things like that.

Luke's mouth broke into a smile and that warmed Hershel's heart more than anything else he had experienced in the past two days. Not even solving puzzles made him this happy. They gave him an adrenaline rush, for sure, but it didn't give him lasting warmth like this did. Seeing Luke happy again made this all worth it.

The Professor smiled back at him and gave him a hug too. He hoped the both of them could be this happy forever.

“I believe I'll take you up on that offer, Flora,” Hershel said once he had stopped hugging his apprentice.

“What offer?” Flora asked, a puzzled look on her face.

“Finding a therapist. I felt shame before in feeling as if I need one but you are right, my dear. Talking to another person about your troubles does wonders for your mental state. Perhaps not for everyone but I have a feeling it will work for me.”

Flora was over the moon with hearing her father say that. He had finally listened to her. “That's great, dad! I could look up phone numbers for you.  
  
“That would be wonderful. Thank you, Flora.”  
  
She stood up to leave but something occurred to her then. "Oh, dad?"

Hershel grinned. She had only started calling him father recently and he wished she would keep it up. It made him happy that she thought of him that way. "Yes, dear?"

"I have something to tell you."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Flora hesitated for a while, not knowing how to say it. "My friend who I met at the hotel..."

The Professor smirked. "I think I understand, Flora."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Do you really?"

"She is your sweetheart, yes?"

Flora blushed a deep crimson. "I suppose you could say that."

Hershel's fatherly instinct rose up, however. "I presume you have not known this woman for long."

"No," Flora admitted somewhat guiltily. "But I trust her. And she is a wonderful person to me."

Hershel nodded, not quite satisfied but it would be ungentlemanly to assume he knew best. "Just be careful, Flora. If she does anything to you, you will tell me straight away, won't you?"

Flora giggled. She didn't realise exactly how protective Layton was of her. It was sweet. "Of course, dad."

"If you need any advice in relationships-"

"I think I'll be fine!" Flora interrupted him again, mortified that he would go into more detail than he needed.

Hershel chuckled. "Alright. I'm here if you need me."

"I'm here for you too," Flora smiled.

"Now, if you could be so kind as to fetch me those phone numbers, my dear."

"Oh, of course! I forgot!"

Flora skipped across the room to find the phone book. Hershel grinned, watching her. He rarely saw her this carefree.

“I agree with Flora. Therapy would be good for you.”

Hershel and Luke started, once again almost forgetting Rosa was standing there. She can be quiet and can blend in when she wants to.

Layton nodded. “Yes, I believe so.”

Rosa sighed. “Look, Hershel. I'm sorry I'm a bit too hard on you sometimes. I just care about you a lot and I worry.”

He stood up. “I understand, Rosa. It's alright.”

She smiled. “I'm glad.”

There was a moment of awkwardness between them. The two of them aren't as close as Hershel is with Luke or Flora. She is still Layton’s maid after all. They both seem to make their mind up at the same time: maybe a hug isn't the best thing for now. This talk was sufficient. No need for anything more.

The Professor was about to clear away the cups when there was a knock on the door.

Luke, Hershel, and Rosa looked over, confused. They weren’t expecting visitors today.

“Now, who could that be?” Layton murmured, standing up to make his way towards the door.

“Maybe it’s the postman?” Luke suggested.

He shook his head. “I don’t think so, my boy. It is too late in the day for that.”

He opened the door, the low sun blinding him for a moment. He put his hand up above his eyes to shield his vision and he almost gasped. He hadn’t expected him to be here. Not after all they had gone through together. What could he want to see Hershel for?

“Long time no see, Layton.”

“Paul…”


	11. Epilogue: Closure

It was strange for Hershel to see Don Paolo again. He hadn't seen him since the Future London incident and, even stranger, the man was wearing regular clothes for once.

“You know, I would be mad that you're adamant on calling me that instead of Don Paolo, my rightful name. But I have no reason to hate you anymore… So call me whatever you want.”

“I'm grateful for that.” Hershel tipped his hat, relieved to be able to make this gesture once again. He really did enjoy it.

“So… uh…” Paul looked to the ground and put his hands in his pockets, looking as if he was trying to find the right words. “I'm visiting Claire's grave today.”

“Oh…” As awful as it made him sound, it hadn't even occurred to him that he could have visited her grave. He had done quite regularly ten years ago but in his depression, he didn't even want to leave his bed let alone go all the way to put flowers on his late sweetheart's grave. 

“Yep. Well, I thought you would want to come too, Layton. If you haven't been already.”

“No… Regrettably, I haven't found the time to go.” That was a complete lie but what else could he say?

“Shame,” Don Paolo shrugged. “Do you want to go together then?”

“Yes. I think that would be good for both of us.” There was a pause and Layton realised he wanted to go right this second. “Right… I will let the children know I am leaving. I also need to get some flowers.”

“I'm buying some fake ones on the way if you want to do that too.”

“Yes, I think that would be best. They last a lot longer.”

Layton told Luke, Flora, and Rosa that he was going with Paul to visit Claire's grave and apologised about the short notice. They all understood and waved away his apology.

“I hope it helps you,” Flora smiled.

“Thank you, my dear. Take care of Luke while I'm gone, alright?” He winked.

“Of course! Won't I, Luke?” She smiled innocently at him.

“Hey! I can look after myself!”

Hershel chuckled. “Of course you can, my boy.”

He made to say goodbye and suddenly touched his head as if he had only just noticed his hat was missing. 

He chuckled. “I very well cannot go out without my hat.”

“But you haven't worn it out recently,” Luke pointed out.

“Very observant, Luke,” the Professor smirked. “But this is a very special occasion in which I must wear it.”

Luke nodded, understanding his reasoning.

Luke watched the Professor go to his room for his hat. “I'm surprised he remembered he still had it.”

“I doubt he'll ever forget it,” Rosa said.

Luke agreed.

It was almost strange to see Layton with his hat on again. Luke had got used to seeing him without it for two days straight. But it felt as if all was right with the world again, now that the famous Professor Layton was wearing his top hat again. Hershel had missed wearing it too and now, he had the knowledge that it will get easier to wear it in time. 

Hershel noticed Luke looking at him and he winked. “Do I look better now that I have my hair covered?”

“Oh, definitely!” Rosa grinned and Luke giggled.

Hershel shook his head, smiling, and decided to ignore that comment.

“Come on, Layton. I don't have all day,” Don Paolo yelled from the doorway

“I apologise, Paul,” Hershel turned to his friend. “Let us get going.”

They needed to drive to the cemetery. Layton offered to drive and Paul accepted begrudgingly. First, however, they walked to the flower shop to find suitable flowers for Claire. Hershel pondered for a while over the flowers to buy for her. He didn't remember her ever having a favourite kind. He found a bunch of sunflowers, however, that looked promising. Claire's bright and glowing personality fit these flowers almost perfectly so he bought them. Paul was unsure so he went with roses. 

“Are roses okay, do you think?” He asked Layton once he had picked them up.

“Yes, I'm sure Claire will be very grateful.”

Paul gave a smile. A genuine one, which surprised Layton a little. It had been unexpected. “I'm glad you think so.”

They finally made it to the cemetery after an awkward drive in the Laytonmobile. Both men remembered where her grave was so it didn't take long for them to find it. It was in a corner of the graveyard with wildflowers growing around it. Hershel smiled to himself. Claire was always very introverted so, by accident or otherwise, this was the perfect spot for her to be.

He read the words on the stone tablet: 

_ Claire Foley.  _

_ 1931-1957  _

_ Loved by many and missed by all. _

Hershel frowned. Surely that's not all they had to say about her? It was a small tablet but there was so much more to her than this. Her smile that could brighten his day no matter what had happened beforehand. Her intelligence and talent for science. Her determination to see things through, even if they were dangerous.

Layton sniffed and tried to hide his face from his old friend. He didn't want Paul to see him cry.

“Do you want a minute alone, Layton?” Paul muttered.

“Yes. Thank you, Paul.”

“I'll just be over here if you need me.”

The Professor exhaled, relaxing a little. He felt awkward with Paul around. They had tried to be cordial with each other but there was still some tension there. Layton wasn't oblivious to miss that Paul still resented him for ‘stealing’ Claire from him. It seemed that Paul tried to hide it but it was clearly still there. As a result of that, Hershel felt like he wouldn't be able to speak his mind around him and, thankfully, Paul caught onto that idea also.

He knelt down before Claire's grave and took his sunflowers from his inside pocket. He was surprised how roomy his coat was.

He took a moment to think of what he wanted to say and then he didn't hold back. He told Claire everything. 

“I am sorry I have not visited you for a while, my love.” He felt embarrassed to be seen talking to himself like this but no one else was around and he knew this would help him so he continued. “I have… been struggling recently. Losing you has really been difficult for me and I isolated myself for what felt like the longest time. You told me to be strong.” His voice cracked as the tears started to well in his eyes. “So I thought I could handle this by myself.

“I know you would be laughing at me at this moment. I understand that was not what you meant but, after you left, I could not think clearly. But thankfully, I have two wonderful children to help me. I don't know if you remember them but I have Luke Triton, my apprentice, and Flora Reinhold, my adopted daughter. It is a long story to tell you about how I met both of them but, believe me when I say, I don't know how I would have coped without them.” He choked on his words, tears flowing freely now. He was so very grateful for those two for helping him through his pain. 

“And Rosa Grimes, of course," he continued once he felt calm again. " She became my maid shortly after the… uh, time machine incident. It took a while but we finally became on friendly terms with each other. We disagreed on many things. As you know, I can get wrapped up in my work.” Memories came back suddenly of the times when Claire would have to drag his younger self outside into the sunshine, him protesting that he had a project to finish. He chuckled. How foolish he was back then. How foolish he was now… “Rosa became frustrated with this at times but I know it was because she cared for me. She has helped me a lot now, perhaps in ways that Luke and Flora could not. But I am grateful for the three of them.”

He paused, not knowing what else to say.

He remembered his top hat and felt as if he had to confess that he hadn't worn it for the past two days. He hoped she wouldn't be angry with him.  
  
"I have something I must tell you, Claire. It has been difficult for me to wear my hat for a while. It brings back painful memories. I hope you can understand but I am hoping that it will get easier in time to remember the good memories we had. I will never forget them, I promise," he smiled. "I think about you every single day. Sometimes it hurts me but I'm certain that it will not in days to come."  
  
He looked across the graveyard where Paul was in his own world with his hands in his pockets once again. Hershel wondered what he was thinking about.  
  
"I think I should leave you for now. Paul would like to speak to you too. I know you cared for him a lot and he cared for you too. Sometimes I forget that he must also be in pain from this..." He sighed. He deeply wished that the three of them could be together in this moment instead of here with only the two of them. "I have something for you too." He placed the sunflowers across her grave. They seemed to brighten it up somewhat which Hershel was happy about. He wanted her to have the rest she deserved. "I hope you like them, Claire."  
  
He imagined giving them to her in real life. She would smile, thank him several times, and kiss him on the cheek. Hershel's cheeks flushed red thinking of this then he quickly remembered that those days were over now. It was just a figment of his imagination.  
  
"Rest well, my love," Hershel said, standing up. "I love you with every part of me."   
  
He walked over to Paul with his head low.   
  
"You can talk to her if you would like to," Hershel muttered, sadness hovering over him again like a dark cloud.   
  
Paul looked up at him. "Thanks, Layton. Was she very talkative?"   
  
Hershel chuckled. He knew Paul was trying to make him feel better and he appreciated that. "Not particularly but, then again, she never was, was she?"   
  
"Not really," Paul laughed. "But that's alright. She was a good listener."   
  
"Of course."   
  
"I won't be long, Layton."  
  
He turned away and walked towards the grave with Hershel watching after him. He hoped that Claire would appreciate his company. Paul perhaps wasn't the most likable man but he tried his best and that was what mattered.  
  
Hershel thought about things for a minute. He wanted to visit here as much as possible to make up for the last few months. He would have to catch up with his teaching duties when he returned to work tomorrow. He was nervous about going back but he knew the university would welcome him back with open arms. His students were very fond of him, some more than others. He gulped. He wondered how Rosetta will treat him from now on... He shrugged this thought away. Rosetta was the least of his worries right now. Once he had settled back into teaching, he would visit Claire again. That was a promise.

The sun was setting now. The sky had turned yellow and orange and the wispy clouds were a dark grey but somehow complemented the bright colours. Hershel smiled. Claire would have loved to see this. Sunsets were her favourite time of day. The two of them would go outside often and sit on benches on the campus and watch the sunset.

“The sun is setting for you, Claire. I hope you are enjoying it, wherever you are.” He hoped she would have said yes if she had been here with him.

Several minutes later, Paul walked on over to Layton and told him he was ready to leave.

“Thank you for inviting me, Paul. It means a lot.”

“Oh, enough of the sentimentality!” Don Paolo scoffed. His resentment was still there, it seems. “I was on my way past your house anyway so I thought I would stop by.”

“Regardless, it was good of you to do so.”

“Guess so…”

That was as much as Hershel could get out of the man but he was glad he came here. After months of pitying himself, with the help of his children and Rosa, he was able to see meaning in life again. And even if Claire is gone, it doesn't mean she is gone for good. She will always be in his heart, as she said herself. Hershel knew things would not be perfect and there will still be painful memories to trudge through but he was hopeful that life will get a little bit easier down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end sadly. I'm going to miss writing this story... but I hope you enjoyed this story if you read it all the way to the end. And if you did, thank you! It means a lot that people like reading what I write.


End file.
